


Chance Meetings, Ships Passing, The Family Leisure

by klu1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klu1/pseuds/klu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sex is about comfort; other times it's just comfortable. This is a collection of smut-heavy chapters beginning pre-series and continuing on. Sam and Dean each encounter Dove and Noni (my OFCs) at random intervals. Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, eventually 3-somes, 4-somes w/ very, VERY minor (if you squint) Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Wimsicalpan for the format and general concept of this piece. While what you find here is mainly going to be glorified smut, the inspiration for it is Kiddy Coral, a really great read about an actual relationship that blossoms via Bobby's babysitting-for-hunter-service.
> 
> The characters Dove and Noni (and their dads) are totally mine. After that, everything is SPN and I own nothing
> 
> **This is a reposting from FFN, where the story is non-compliant, since they don't have a 'MA' rating. It is not complete and will have additional chapters added as my muse allows. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue:

August 1989

Robert 'Bobby' Singer wears a lot of hats: scrap dealer, tow truck driver, mechanic, scholar, researcher and hunter of the supernatural… and occasionally even babysitter. He doesn't mind any of his roles. He even enjoys some; especially 'babysitter', mainly when his charges look at him and smile, calling him 'Uncle Bobby'. Which is why he'll be damned if anything 'hinky' is gonna happen on his watch.

"You guys know what Bobby's emergency is?" John Winchester asked impatiently as he joined his 'friends'. "I've got a possible Windigo in Missouri and I need to shag ass. Where is he anyway?"

"In the head." Dave "Red" Jackson offered. "He brought Noni to me so I could get on to South Carolina, but I don't know why he wanted to see all of us."

"We're **all** needed somewhere else." Paul Concord said "But I trust Bobby and if he says it's important…"

"Thanks Paul." Bobby interrupted as he sat down with his fellow hunters. "I'll get right to it. It's about the kids-"

"What about the kids, Bobby?" Red asked, concern echoing in his voice. "Was there a threat against them or something?"

"Nah, I'm concerned. I want ya to hear me out before-"

"You're not going to keep them anymore, right?" John interrupted and stood to leave. "You could have said that over the phone."

"Dammit John – Ya didn't even let me get out one sentence, let alone hear me out." Bobby snarled "Ya idjit, I would never… I **am** Uncle Bobby, after all… It's just, I'm not gonna keep 'em at the same time. No more co-ed sleepovers."

"What?" "Why?" "You're shittin' me."

"No, John, I ain't shittin' you. They're gettin' older an' I ain't got the time to keep an eye on 'em 24 hours a day; what with answerin' phones, doin' research an' keepin' up my cover as a scrap dealer/tow driver. They ain't gettin' up to no hanky-panky a'while they're bunkin' at Chez Singer."

The three other hunters laughed heartily. Red was first to speak "Bobby, the girls are just eight and nine, and the boys are… John?"

"Dean's ten and Sammy's six." John said "Dean's not even out of the 'girls are yucky' phase yet."

"I saw on the news that 8% of ten year olds are admittin' to havin' sex and another 10% said they want to but're afraid'a gettin' caught." Bobby grumped at his friends "Have any of you asshats even had the sex talk with 'em yet? Or ya just gonna keep lettin'em learn 'what's for' from Sally Jessie and daytime TV? …Or were ya hopin' they'd just ask me?"

"I think it's a little early for the birds and the bees." Red said.

"Bobby, your concern is appreciated, but premature." Paul agreed "Our girls aren't even close to being boy-crazy yet; they still play with dolls."

"No. You idjit's ain't hearin' me. I drove Noni to Red jus'ta have this meetin'." He sighed uneasily. "She was a total joy, like always, an' I know she's just a little girl, but…"

Another uneasy sigh… Bobby took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, she wished there was other kids to play with an' I asked could she do the same things alone for a while and then we could play after I did some work. Wanna know what she told me?"

The other men shuffled silently and looked like maybe they didn't want to know.

"Noni said Dove had the Ken doll so she couldn't play doll house because there was no way for them 't'be sexy 'an make babies without a daddy doll'…" He turned to John "An' she said when 'those boys' were there they played rescue the child – Sammy bein' the child… I said we could make it rescue Rumsfeld instead. She seemed OK with that an' then asked if'n I was gonna kiss her, because Dean kissed her after they rescued Sammy last time – just like at the end of the movies; she informed me that all the best movies end with a kiss. I said we could end our movie at bedtime when she'd get a kiss on the forehead like always."

Three sets of eyes blinked back at him, all expressions looking significantly more amused than concerned.

"That's all innocent stuff Bobby." Red said.

"I know, Red!" Bobby griped "A'course it was all innocent, but it's just showin' that they're startin' to notice things an' they're gonna keep gettin' more an' more curious…"

John laughed said "They're just acting out what they see; unless you've added "Nine and A Half Weeks" to your John Wayne and Gary Cooper collection, it'll be OK."

"They see 'normal' families on TV with a mommy and daddy… They just want to pretend their dolls have that life." Paul agreed, albeit he sounded more sad than amused now.

"OK. Fine. It appears denial ain't just in Egypt, it's right here at this table." Bobby snapped "I love them kids like they was my own. But I'm puttin' my foot down; from here on out, only boys **or** girls at my house." He continued "I ain't turnin' my back, neither. If I'm already harboring some and the others need a place, put 'em at the motel 'bout 10 miles away. I'll check in on 'em, get 'em decent food, whatever they need. Uncle Bobby'll even take 'em for ice cream…"

The three men said they respect Bobby's position and they appreciate all he does for the kids, all the while stating the precaution was premature and unnecessary…

In the parking lot, Bobby bellowed out one last warning "If you idjits was smart, you'd be keepin'em away from each other. Separate 'em now before anyone gets a crush… An' they'll forget about each other'n no time."

* * *

John was still laughing at his friend's concerns about the boys and girls when he walked into his hotel room to find Dean and Sammy checking out a skin mag.

"Dad – look at this magazine we found under the bed…" Dean said "Most of the ladies must be poor because they don't have much clothes… We looked at them all an' decided we like her the best! She's like a cowgirl from the movies!"

"She's prettiest!" Sam exclaimed "I like her guns!" The cowgirl in question was using said guns to cover her nipples.

John was a little amused and more than dismayed as he took in the woman who won his sons' hearts. He agreed with Dean that it was nice that her boots matched her gun belt and also with Sammy that her six shooters were indeed very shiny. He sighed. At least she was wearing a thong as she suggestively leaned back on her saddle... He asked the boys to pack up and took the magazine to the dumpster. Shaking his head, he made a mental note to start checking for things left behind in their seedy motel rooms, to apologize to Bobby - well that wasn't really in his nature - he'd just call and agree with the damn S-O-B, saying he would respect the man's decision.  Yeah, that's what he'd do.  Then he'd call Paul and Red.  Damn his life.

* * *

Red and Paul often worked difficult jobs as a team so Noni and Dove were used to spending time together. As the men entered the motel room, their nine and ten-year-old daughters were kissing. Passionately. Kissing. The girls broke apart and ran to their respective fathers' arms. Each asking 'were they leaving now?' and 'when would they see each other again?' Paul, known for being the world's most Zen Hunter, asked the girls calmly about what they'd been doing.

"We were playing Marlena and Roman." Noni replied as if the answer should have been obvious to the two men.

"Who?" (asked in unison)

"Youuu kno-ow."

Their fathers' blank stares indicated they, in fact, did not know. " ** _Marlena_**. From Days of our Lives?" Dove frowned "I had to be Roman… but Noni will be the boy next time!"

"If I'm gonna be the boy, then we'll be Kayla and Patch!" Noni chimed in. "Everyone says he's sooo sexy!"

The two men shared a look; Paul sighed. "I'll call Bobby and apologize; **you** get to call John."


	2. May 2001 - Sam and Dove, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to start out wordy, setting up the back story and such… but they will all get smutty as promised

 

_I fucking hate Dad; I missed my own graduation for a stupid hunt that left me like this? Then the asshole's last words as he leaves are "This is why you can't go to college, Sammy." not 'hope you feel better', not even 'goodbye'; just another big 'fuck your plans for a normal life.'_

He heard a familiar voice from the hall as his torturer (nurse) left. Bobby. Outside his room. On the phone. He strained to hear as he was slipping back into the blissful land of narcotic pain-killers.

"Where're ya?"

"You called them? Where're they?"

"I'll be there in… six hours or so, then we'll get Paul and-"

"No you're right; best ya did it as quick as ya could."

"What motel are you-"

"OK, then. See ya soon."

Bobby was shaking him. "Sam, c'mon, we gotta git. No, ya idjit, don't pull out your morphine drip or that catheter. Balls, you're stoned. I'll get a wheelchair; just wait here."

 

"I'm just getting there now. Sam's gonna be down fer at least six weeks."

"We all worked hard to keep 'em apart, but Sam just turned eighteen."

"So? So, none of 'em're kids anymore."

"I ain't leavin' her there, Red. If it was you, would'ja want me to git your daughter or-"

"S'what I thought; I'll call when I git'er home."

Bobby noticed Sam looking at him as he ended his call.

"Bobby? Are we still at the hospital?"

"This is a different hospital. I'm gonna pick up someone else. Her name's Dove."

"What about Paul?"

"You know about Paul?"

"Yes. No. I mean, you talked about him. Are we getting him too?"

"Paul's dead. Don't ask about him. OK Sam?"

"O…K…" Sam drifted off again before Bobby got out of the car.

 

_oh, shit… that's. pain. in my leg. broken leg. and ankle. where am I? on a couch. there's a smell of... old paper and cheap scotch… Bobby's. is he cooking? OK, slowly open one eye…_

"Bobby, I think he's waking up!"

Sam's eyes shot open and clamped shut again.

_God! bright. light. fuckshitfuckdamn. was that a girl? At Bobby's? OK, I'll try again to open my eyes slooowly…_

"You're awake. Damn, boy! Finally…"

"Are you cooking? It smells good. I'm starving."

"Th'hell happened to manners, Sam? No 'hello', or 'thanks fer pickin' my ass up an' drivin' me home'? Just 'feed me'? That eighteenth year 'round Dean finally ruined ya."

"Hey, I said it smells good… That's polite. And yeah… Hi and thanks for coming to get me. How long was I out?"

"Goin' on twenty-four hours since ya last woke an' it's been over three days since I broke ya outta that hospital in Minnesota. Gonna get tough now because we're outta morphine. Let's get ya to the bathroom… ya can remove yer I.V. and that Foley…" Bobby heaved Sam up and they hobbled together toward the bathroom. "An' give yourself a sponge bath b'fer ya come to eat. You stink."

Just as Bobby was closing the bathroom door, Sam added "Hey, Bobby? I think I'm still pretty high. I thought I saw and heard a girl."

"You did, Sam, you did." Bobby sighed.

When Sam came out of the bathroom there was a girl about his age sitting at the table. She had beautiful red hair cascading past her shoulders, caramel-brown eyes and beautiful lips. Her left hand was attempting to wrangle a fork despite the small but sturdy cast it donned.

Bobby was on the phone so Sam opted to not speak and just smile. Sam and his crutch moved deftly around the room. He put a plate on the table then turned to the pan on the stove, picked it up and shoveled its contents onto the plate. He smiled and made a 'more?' gesture to which she shook her head. _no, she doesn't need more, she's got a full plate, you dork._

He put the pan back. Next he shuffled to a chair and dropped down onto it harder than he intended; he hissed in pain as he was now acutely aware of his bruised ribs. He pulled his plate over to him. He looked up at the girl once more and smiled. She'd been watching his every move and his skin felt hot under her gaze. He wasn't used to wearing shorts, so he already felt exposed and her eyeing him made him self-conscious.

Bobby became enraged. They both turned their attention to him.

"Dove can't be bein' dragged all over God's green earth."

"I told ya that ain't him, you're thinkin' 'bout Dean. An' I ain't sendin' Sam away."

"They both gotta stay stuck an' they're gonna need each other."

"Cuz I gotta deal with a coven in Wyoming, that's why."

"Fine you can come and stay with two adults instead'a doin' a job right where ya are. I gotta job to do too an' I'm damn sure gonna do it."

Bobby turned toward the people at the table "You two gonna behave if'n I git for a few days?" he held the phone toward them and they nodded. "Idjits" he muttered. "Ya couldn't hear the marbles bangin' in their skulls, but they nodded that they'll be fine."

He slammed the phone into its cradle and flailed a finger between the two of them. "Dove, Sam. He's eighteen. Sam, Dove. She's twenty. I'm sure ya have loads in common. You both know 'bout the life, so there's no secrets here. The fridge is stocked an' there's plenty of med supplies. I should be back in three, eh? maybe four days. Take care of each other. You know where I keep the cash if'n there's an emergency." With that he walked out the back door, started his car and left.

Both of them glared at the door for five minutes, like their bewildered staring could drag Bobby back. The next five minutes consisted of Sam wolfing down his food while Dove struggled with her fork. Finally, they looked at each other again. Sam smiled. She attempted to return his smile, but all she conveyed was sadness.

"Like he said, I'm Sam… Winchester. Sorry about your dad."

"Dove Concord." Her voice was soft and sweet. "Me too."

He extended his right arm to shake her hand across the table. From under it she produced her right arm, which had a large cast on it. This one began just below her elbow and extended down all the way over her hand, the tips of her fingers and thumb were barely visible.

Sam smiled. "I wondered why you were struggling with the fork, instead of just changing hands." _I hope she doesn't think I'm creepy for this._ "I know it's kinda weird, but… Can I feed you? Bobby said we'd need each other."

"Uh, yeah, it's very weird that you asked to feed me." She smirked and for just a moment she didn't look sad "But I'll starve if you don't." _and I'd love for you to come closer, gorgeous._

Sam hobbled closer to her. _she suddenly looks damn cheeky and **hot**._

"Do you wanna talk about your leg?" _crap what if he doesn't?_ "I mean, since I can't exactly talk much while I eat, you can still talk to me about… whatever." _smoo-ooth_

 _try to make this story sound cool_ "Evil spirit, body was cremated. My Dad, brother and I were checking out the house where it tortured women sixty years ago. I was in the basement when my brother" who can't do anything wrong "was attacked and he fell on a hundred-pound metal table, which proceeded to drop through the rotten floor with him in tow. Right. On. Me. Broke my femur an inch above the knee, ripped some cartilage and broke my ankle and/or foot, I don't exactly remember which."

"Did you come to Bobby's because your Dad is still at the hospital with your brother?"

"Dean wasn't hurt." _damn lucky bastard_ "Bobby came because they left for another job as soon as I was out of surgery."

He held up another forkful of noodles but she didn't take it and just looked at him. "They... left you?"

 _she just lost her family. don't bitch about yours, try to seem tough, not ignored_ "You know how it is. They had work to do, another job. I can't work, so Bobby came for me."

"There's always another job. My dad would never..." Her eyes began to look glassy and her breath caught. She waived off the fork. "Thanks. I… I'm full." She practically ran upstairs and didn't return for over an hour.

 

Sam pulled out the sofa bed and maneuvered onto it with groan. He placed a large bag of ice on his leg as Dove came in. Without saying a word she motioned for him to lift his leg and used her partially-good hand to stuff a few pillows under it.

She'd changed into pajama shorts and a tank top exposing bare shoulders and dipping low in front showing off her amazing cleavage. Sam felt like such an ass for ogling her and thinking what her skin would feel like under his hands; she'd just lost her dad and she was basically helpless with only partial use of one hand.

She curled into the corner on other side of the sofa bed.

He smiled "You changed." _way to go captain obvious._

She was suddenly aware of the situation. _I am in his bed. in my PJ's. I was thinking of it as a couch, but he can't get upstairs to a bedroom. I'm in skimpy PJ's. in. his. bed. unintentional, but fortuitous._ "Wanna watch TV?"

"I'm not much for it, so whatever you want, just tell me and I'll work the remote."

He'd flipped through the meager offering of twenty channels twice when she said "There's nothing on and I don't wanna watch one of Bobby's old westerns."

"Do you want to talk about… anything?"

"Why did Bobby say you weren't him?"

"Huh?"

"When he was on the phone. He said you're not Dean. Why would that matter?"

"Dean is kind of, well he, he's sort of-"

"A sex-god?"

"I doubt Bobby told you that." He laughed. _the asshole's impressing a girl from a thousand miles away._

"Girls talk, you two are famous. They all say he's a Casanova and you're shy… They also say you'd be hotter than Dean if you'd just say hi. I think they're right." She scooted toward him a little.

Sam blushed "No one ever told you that, not the 'hotter than Dean' part."

"OK maybe they only said you'd be **_as hot_ ** as Dean, not hot _ **ter**_ , but still…"

"You've never met him; never seen it. They line up for Dean."

"If you talked, they'd line up for you too." She moved an inch closer.

"You mean if I flirted and pretended to care about them like Dean does. That's not me."

"Wanna make out?" She moved closer again.

"What?" _dammit you should have said 'yes!'_

 _he couldn't just say 'yes'? now, I'm stuck with more conversation._ "Wanna make out? It's an example of how you can talk to a girl and not pretend to be interested in her personally."

"Oh... Yeah." _glad I didn't think that was an offer and say 'yes'._ "I just don't want to be that guy."

"The guy who gets laid?"

"Yes. No. I mean, the guy who never makes a connection with someone. I know that makes me a sap or something, but I don't come on strong, especially now that I'm so huge. I don't want to seem pushy."

"I would love to see you be pushy." _now. I'd love to see it, now. c'mon big guy. pushy. right. now._ She moved closer again. _don't scare him, Dove._

"Girls would get scared that I'd manhandle them even if they said no, which I'd never…" _God, how I would love to manhandle you right now._

 _manhandle? oh, yes please!_ "Of course you'd never force yourself… Sam, you're wrong. You're gentle, so your size means women are going to feel safe with you, not afraid."

"After I get close to girls they tell me that… but just meeting me, they said I'm intimidating."

"So you have been with…" _damn, I wanted to be your first._ She moved again and another two inches were breached.

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've… had girlfriends… I don't do one-night stuff like Dean."

"FYI: I wasn't afraid when Bobby left me here with you." _I was thrilled._ She moved a few more inches closer.

"You trust Bobby. Plus I'm a cripple." _she's so close to me; when did that happen?_ "You could defend against a windigo with that club on your right arm, so fighting me off would be a piece of cake."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Who says I'd try to, or want to, fight you off?" _did he just roll his eyes at me?_

"I'm a gentleman" _and you're the female version of Dean, dammit_ "You'd never have to fight me off."

"Maybe we could just get to know each other."

"I'd like that." _whoa, hand on my thigh, body pressed into my side; don't look down her shirt. eyes up!_ "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't wanna talk, not right now. I just wanna make out with you."

 _awesome! wait. no._ "But-" Her left hand raised and she put her fingertips to his lips.

"No tearing of clothes, no wild abandon, just making out. We'll talk, I promise. But for now I need a connection that isn't… I just need to feel someone…"

The light went on for Sam. _she just lost her dad. she doesn't want to talk; she wants physical contact that doesn't feel like family._

Sam crashed his lips into hers. He didn't wait; his tongue sought out entry to her mouth and Dove let him in. Although she'd obviously used mouthwash, her flavor was that of peaches and sage. _glorious. she tastes amazing. oh, God I didn't brush my teeth after dinner…_

Dove bit his lip and nibbled at his tongue. Sam groaned and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his uninjured leg. His hands roamed her shoulders, back and sides, her skin was even softer than he'd imagined.

Her knee inched closer and closer to his groin and he was sure she could feel his erection growing against it. She panted into his mouth and ground her center down on his bare leg, relishing in the contact against her swollen nub. She leaned back and he planted wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking at her collarbone. Her breath hitched, she wimpered and shuddered; he could feel hot, burning wetness suddenly seep through her flimsy shorts onto his leg. _fuckwetdamnhotgodyes._

She pressed her knee in closer and ground her thigh against his throbbing member, causing friction as she licked and bit at his pulse point. He came in his shorts at the sensation, gasping like a 13-year old boy, yet he was unashamed.

He brushed her hair back from her face; a glisten of sweat on her brow. "I can help you bag your hands if you want to shower." he offered as he kissed her again softly.

"I'll shower in the morning." she said as she got up and helped him to his feet. "Let me be the first in the bathroom?" She asked.

He smiled down at her; it was the first time they'd stood next to each other. She wasn't short; 5'6" or so, but she still had to tip her head all the way back to look up at him as he held her close. "Of course, I _**am**_ a gentleman, after all."

She sighed as she walked toward the bathroom. _yes, Sam, I think you are and that could mean I've got my work cut out for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review these chapters as you read. I welcome any and all feedback. Things really heat up with Sam and Dove in the next chapter.


	3. May 2001 Sam and Dove Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dove are really getting comfortable with each other while they stay at Bobby's.

Sam and Dove spent the next few days cooped up in the house. He'd prepare the meals according to her direction. She always insisted he eat first and she would struggle with her fork until he was done, then he'd feed her. Shower time was as clinical as if they were strangers. He'd affixed what he aptly called 'puffy thingies' to the waterproof bags for her hands and he used one on stick to do her back. He washed her hair in the sink and combed it out for her. She helped with his sponge bath; washing his back using the same 'puffy-thingie'-adorned bags she used on herself. They were the model of patient and caregiver, always mindful of the other's modesty, never ogling or groping.

They did research for other hunters and worked the phones covering with local law enforcement for Hunters across the country. Sam even went out with the tow truck a few times.

They talked about everything, except Sam's family issues. Dove talked about losing Paul, telling stories of what a great dad he was. Sometimes there were tears, sometimes laughter, but always comfort. They spent countless hours making out like high school freshman; constantly kissing and branding each other with hickeys. They didn't have another make-out session that lead to complete sexual release but both were OK with that.

After the first night, Dove took to sleeping on the pull-out couch with Sam. He found sleeping in a sitting position most comfortable, so she would curl herself up and sleep sideways. She faced away from him, using his good leg as a pillow. Sometimes she would make little circles on his leg with her few movable fingers. He would coax her to sleep by stroking her hair.

Bobby called daily. On day five, the coven extraction was finally done, but he was moving on from Wyoming to a possible werewolf in Oregon. He told them to use his cash to buy food when they get low. He'd called a local doc who was privy to their situation, saying "Git your asses to see'em. He knows hunters work past more pain than yer normal folk." Bobby also suggested they take in a movie while they get out.

They were enjoying their time 'in', but agreed and planned a day out. It was the Best. Day. Ever. Dove got her left cast replaced with a plastic and Velcro one, so she had almost complete use of her hand. Her right hand's plaster was reduced from a club to something that actually let her wiggle her fingers, if only a little. Sam's plaster ankle cast was replaced by a more suitable polycarbonate walking one. His knee brace was going to have to stay, but he was given permission to take an actual shower, provided he use a chair and not stand on his leg at all while un-braced. They had a leisurely lunch in a restaurant with white tablecloths and fresh flowers on the table. The revival theater was showing "Dial M for Murder". They grabbed a small, quick dinner after the movie. Two hours in the grocery store and they were headed for 'home'.

It was just after 10:00. Dove leaned into Sam, nuzzled his chest and made the most amazing 'Ummm' sound that reverberated through him.

"Tired, huh?" He asked.

Her left hand stroked his bare thigh and his shorts twitched. She cupped his balls through his shorts and she glided her hand up past the head of his cock. He groaned and gripped the wheel as blood rushed to his dick. _Is this really happening? The 30 miles out to the Salvage yard are… Gonna. Kill. Me._

She maintained her ministrations through his shorts then leaned down, opened her mouth wide over his cock and exhaled forcibly, sending her hot breath through the fabric and causing him to further enlarge.

 _FuckDovemouthshitdriveshitfuck_ He huffed out "Dove" trying to admonish her, but his pleading for more couldn't be disguised. She sent another hot breath over him as she shifted to her stomach on the bench seat. She pulled on the elastic of his shorts. _Self-control has left the fucking state._ He helped her push them, along with his boxer-briefs down past his hips, when his length sprang out, she gasped "Sam, you're massive." _I'll never be able to deep throat all that._

 _And that's not even its full potential._ He laughed embarrassedly "You've helped me with my sponge baths, are you saying you never noticed at all? I was pretty um,  excited just having you in the room."

"I washed your back and I was careful to not look. I wanted this moment to be hot and sexy, not clinical." She never stopped exhaling against his cock and running her fingers with feather-light touches along his balls and shaft.

"Well, your st-steamy breath-th on my harrrrd cock is fuck-king hot and sexy, alllright."

"What language! You've never talked like that before." _Who'd think that Sam, the gentleman, would have such a filthy mouth?_

"You've nev-ver done tha-at before." Sam's inner gentleman rose past lust and desire "I h-hope I didn't off-fend-" Her tongue darted out and made a small circle just under the head and he whined. "Oh God, Dove…"

"I'm running my fingers over your balls, stroking your massive dick and" she licked the entirety of his shaft then exhaled against the wetness "sending my steamy breath to your hard cock aren't I?"

 _Fucksucknowfuckgodhot_ He groaned at her reply. "So you like the d-dirty talk? Excellent. Wrap your hand around my huge dick and jack me off."

"Whoa, Tiger. I said I liked the dirty talk; I don't take commands, only requests. Try that again." Another lick along his shaft; he shuddered and hissed.

 _fuckfuckgodgodgodfuck_ "You wa-ant me to say pleass-sse?" _I'll beg if that's what you want_ "Do-ove will you  please wr-wr-rap your ama-zing fingers around my hard co-ock?"

"Saying 'please' is optional, just don't sound so demanding." She licked more circles under his head "I'm still wearing a cast on my palm so" She quickly gripped his cock tight and pulled up with a twist. He moaned in time with her jerks as she repeated the action. "You tell me if it hurts or chafes, OK?"  She tongued his slit mopping up his pre-cum.

 _Godgodgodfuckfuckfuck_ "Uuuuggghhhuuuhhh"

"I'll take that as a yes." She kept jacking him off and licked little circles onto this cock. She released his shaft, reached down and squeezed his balls. The truck jerked and swerved on the road as he moaned again.

And then she did it. Without warning, she wrapped her gorgeous lips around the head of his cock and took him in as far as she possibly could; rubbing her tongue against the vein and swallowing against it as she covered him. Her hand worked the base and Sam screamed in ecstasy as he let the truck glide to a stop on the side of the road.

 _FuckgoodgodfuckDovefuckgoodwowfuck_ Sam concentrated on the blowjob and his breathing. "Dove baby, your hot mouth fucking my cock feels amazing. Ooohhh Dove, Dove fuck me, suck me, that's it, baby run your tongue on my cock again. Dove Dove Dove." _Fuckfuckhotwetsuckgodgodgod_ She pulled up to the head and sucked hard as she grazed him with her teeth and lapped her tongue across the tip.

_I didn't know giving head could be this much fun, Sam is so animated and vocal._

"Dove, Oh god, Dove, keep fucking me with your wet, sexy mouth, baby, that feels so good." She began to rapidly take him in as far as she could then slid her mouth up the spit-soaked shaft over and over again. All the while her tongue played against his cock and sent waves of pleasure through him.

The slurping noises coming from his crotch were driving him crazy with desire for her. fucksuckgodfuckfuckfuckwethotDove "Baby I wanna kiss you, I wanna fuck your mouth with my tongue, Dove pleassse."

She released him with a painfully slow, drawn-out process circling her tongue along his cock as she gradually rose to the tip and sucked hard against it before letting it pop out of her mouth. Immediately Sam reached down to her face and pulled her up to him crashing his lips on hers and ramming his tongue into her mouth, swiping it along her teeth, the roof of her mouth and battling her tongue for dominance. She tasted like his salty cock and sweet pre-cum, but her flavor of peaches and sage was there too. He moaned as she bit his tongue firmly as he slowly pulled it out of her mouth.

"We've got less than ten miles to go, why don't you start driving again?" She'd never stopped jacking him off and he groaned as he watched her hand pumping him.

"That is so fucking hot, Dove. You're so amazing"

He put the truck in gear and she smiled. "I think I can time this so you're coming as we pull up to the house." Before he could reply her mouth was back on his dick and she was sucking harder than ever.

"With the way your hot mouth is fucking my cock I doubt I can last that long." It was the last truly intelligible thing he said for twenty minutes. _fuckfuckhotwetDovesuckgodfuckgodgod_

He stopped the truck by the front porch and Sam released a low groan that morphed into an outright scream of gratification as she swallowed against him and took all his hot cum down her throat.

Sam's head lolled back, his eyes were glassy and he was mumbling incoherently. Dove sat up, smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll get the frozen and cold stuff put away." She grabbed a bag of groceries and headed for the house. A few minutes later she returned for another bag. Sam's chest was still heaving and he was grinning up at the roof of the truck but didn't say a word. She grabbed another bag and went back inside.

She returned a third time, but opened up the driver's side door. "Sam, you need to come on inside. That last bag is heavy and I can't carry it one handed." She put her hand on his thigh. "Sam."

His head snapped toward her, a Cheshire-cat-like smile overtaking his features as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and leaned over to kiss her hard and passionately. "I want to taste more of you."

He awkwardly jumped from the truck and pulled his shorts back on in one motion. He spun her back toward the truck, picked her up and sat her on the bench seat, he tried pulling her t-shirt off, but it got hung-up on her casts. He smiled wide again, pleased he'd unintentionally managed to 'restrain' her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and laid her backwards; he leaned in between her thighs and exhaled onto her core through her jean shorts. He inhaled deeply and could smell her arousal... "You smell so good baby, so hot and wet and sexy."

She was still fighting with her shirt, but lifted her hips to let him slide her shorts and panties off. Suddenly, Dove clamped her knees together, sitting up abruptly and using her t-shirt to cover herself. "Sam, no. I haven't shaved anything in like three weeks."

"Dove, baby, that doesn't matter to me. You're beautiful, you're sexy and totally hot no matter what." He kissed her then looked in her eyes. "When I have my tongue buried in your pussy, when I suck on your clit and you cum on my face, I'm not gonna care about anything else and neither are you, baby. OK? Dove, OK?"

 _He's asking if eating me out is OK? He talks filthy like a sailor and the gentleman still makes sure I don't feel like he's forcing me into anything._ She smiled "OK." He pushed gently against her shoulder and laid her back again. He put his hands on her still clamped knees and slid them up and down her thighs a few times while she began to relax "Baby I want savor your hot cunt, I want to pleasure you and suck out your juices. Don't you wanna come on my face?" _please open your legs for me again, baby_ "I need to taste you and I want you to talk to me, tell me what you want, I take requests too."

 _Oh. My. God. He's the perfect man. How does he manage to say 'cunt' so it's not offensive or even dirty sounding?_ "I want you to eat me out like you're on death row and it's your last meal. I want your tongue fucking me until my pussy hurts from all the pleasure." He smiled wide at her playfulness and his eyes gleamed with delight. "But first, help me get this goddamned shirt off my hands."

He obliged and her shirt was soon discarded. She laid back while he rubbed his hands up and down her legs, starting at her ankles and stopping just short of her center. "I can smell your arousal and I wanna taste it, lick it from your hot, dripping pussy. I will have your cum on my tongue as you orgasm over and over… but first you deserve some payback for the way you tortured me earlier." He pulled her legs up and hooked her knees over his shoulders holding them firmly in place. He breathed heavily and she hissed at the sensation of his hot breath bombarding her and then being sucked away.

 _Oh hot damn. This man is going to kill me._ She tried to use her legs to draw him into her. "Sam please. I need your lips on my skin, your tongue on me."

"As you wish." He placed open mouth kisses on her thigh and swirled his tongue against her skin. She moaned and breathily added "Bastard." as he smiled against her thigh and moved at a painfully languid pace toward her core.

"Goddammit, I need you eating my pussy now!" She tried again to pull him in closer with her legs or reach his hair, but he moved his kisses back toward her knees. "Stop teasing me and tongue fuck me." _I've never wanted anything this much_

Between his kissing and suckling on her legs he muttered "That sounded like a demand and I only take requests."

She breathed an exasperated sigh "Sam, I want to feel your amazing mouth on my hot wet pussy, pl- OHMIGOD FUCK WOW YES!" She could feel his ornery smile against her flesh as he clamped his hot mouth around her clit. He sucked against it and flicked it with his tongue in rapid, short strokes. _Yesyesyes_ He pulled on it with one hard suck and grazed it with his teeth. _ohohohohSamgodgodgod_ She fell apart, coming all over his face.

Before she could come down, he buried his tongue into her core, sending waves of pleasure through her body as he used his nose to rub at her swollen clit. "Ooohhh Saaamm" her moans were ragged and her breathing was labored as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. His tongue shoved in and out, flicking and twisting against her walls. yesyesSamohohohohyes She came again and he sucked her cum as it hit his face. He continued to lick at her juices as she rode out her orgasm. She could feel his smile again, but somehow she knew his expression was smug. _Little shit's proud of himself, but damn, he's amazing_ "Oh God, Sam you're great."

 _Only great? I won't stop til she says I'm amazing_ "I'm not done." He planted small, soft kisses around her pussy and she gasped in excitement. He released one of her thighs and moved a finger to her wet opening "No! Stop!" _he can't know, not now_ "Sam no fingers."

"Dove, baby it will be so good, I promise, you'll come so hard-"

"No. I'm saying no, Sam. No."

Suddenly he looked ashamed and upset, the lusty fire gone from his eyes. His voice shuddered and he began talking a mile-a-minute. "I hurt you.I'm sorry.Are you OK?I was too rough.I'm sorry, baby.I got carried away.I scared you.I'm so, so sorry, Dove." He started to move her legs gently off his shoulders and she clamped them hard against him.

"Sam, honey, hun, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I loved every minute. Keep going, just no fingers. I have my reasons. Sam look at me." His eyes slowly moved to meet hers.

"I. Said. Keep. Going." She smiled wide "Give me just one more. You are amazing with only your tongue. I wanna feel it on and in my pussy again. Please Sam. I wanna prove that everything's OK."

He smiled but didn't seem convinced. He kissed her thighs gently and rubbed his hands along the outside while he moved steadily toward her pussy again, albeit apprehensively.

"Sam." He caught her eyes with his "Last meal of a dying man. Does he eat with trepidation or does he dig in and savor? I believe you promised to savor the cum as it poured from my hot went cunt after you made me scream your name." He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, the glint of lust returning to his eyes. "OK, so I'm paraphrasing. I can tell you like eating pussy. So… Dig innnnnnn-"

He flattened his tongue and ran it over her entire pussy several times. "I don't 'like eating pussy' as you say" he drawled "I love…" another lick "biting beavers" lick/nibble "snacking on snatch" lick/suck "I love me some muffin munching" lick/nibble/suck "I am a certified muff diver" with that he brought his mouth hard and firm onto her clit, sucking on it, nibbling it and flicking his tongue faster and with more passion than before.

Dove panted, wheezed and moaned. Sam rammed his tongue into her hole again and curled and unfurled it as she screamed his name over and over. He didn't just give her one more high; he gave her three more body-convulsing, ear-splitting, breath-stopping orgasms in the span of about five minutes.

When she finally came down he was holding her clothes, and said "I wish I could carry you inside, but I'm not even allowed to put my own weight on my leg…"

"Always a gentleman. My knees are complete jello but I'll be OK. If you'd take in the groceries and start a bath for me… I'll be in before the tub fills."

"I don't want to leave you out here alone."

"Just get the grocery bag and start the bath then you can come back out for me. I should be able to walk then." He pulled off his shirt and covered her with it. When he came back she was sitting up and smiling. "Help me down and help me bathe?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked the oral action in this chapter. Please review these chapters as you read. I welcome any and all feedback.


	4. June 2001 Sam and Dove Part 3

June 2001 Part 3

After four weeks Sam and Dove had fallen into a comfortable existence at Bobby's house. She was down to a small cast on her right wrist and only using a brace on her left if she was lifting or carrying anything. Dove helped with Sam's physical therapy and doing some of the cooking, provided it didn't require two hands. Sam continued to share the load by doing dishes and laundry. They continued to do research for other Hunters and handle the incoming calls on Bobby's phony government phone lines.

Dove would occasionally break down over her loss. Sometimes she'd be done in ten minutes and sometimes she'd go on for hours. Sam held her, stroked her hair and let her cry. He didn't offer lame platitudes like "You just need time to heal."  No, he just let her cry until she was done and then they went on with their day.

Bobby came home for a few days, but saw Sam was handling the tows and the 'kids' seemed OK, so he went on a few more Hunts. Dove thought they managed to 'act cool' but Sam was sure Bobby knew they had become 'close'. Other than when Bobby was there, the two shared the pull-out every night. They slept in each other's arms now that Sam no longer had to sleep sitting up. They made out constantly and found time for all activities except having sex. Dove had said she'd explain when she was ready to lift the restriction but until then, she asked he respect her request to not use his fingers on her and not have intercourse. Sam, of course, complied and was perfectly content with their other activities. He concluded someone had forced himself on her, and she was working through that along with dealing with the loss of her dad.

John hadn't called once. Dean called twice but the combined talk time was less than five minutes; each call ending because he needed to "get back to Dad". Dove's 'cousin' Noni and Bobby called almost every day to check in.

* * *

Sam returned from handling a tow and was greeted by a smiling Dove.

"Bobby called. He's heading to Alberta. He said he'd be gone about two more weeks."

"Maybe he's taking a vacation…"

"Sam, we're going to have at least two more weeks with the house to ourselves." She kissed him and he sighed.

"No, only three days. My Dad called before I left for the tow. You were napping, so I didn't wake you... He and Dean are wrapping up in wherever-the-hell-they-are-now and he wants me to meet them in Louisiana in five days. It'll take two days on Greyhound, so I have to leave in three."

"Sam, you can't spend two days on a bus, you can't bend your knee that long."

"Five days will be exactly six weeks from my surgery. The surgeon said recovery from the break is seven to eight weeks and Dad said that's close enough."

"That is recovery from the surgery, not counting all the therapy and additional healing."

"Dad doesn't care. He'll be pissed that I'm still in the boot and the knee brace." Sam sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

"Sam, I know why you talk about everything except your family. You feel like you can't bitch about your dad because I lost mine. The fact he never called to check on you and then just called to bark an order, I have more than a few about him myself. You have a whole life of them. Your infuriating father and my dead father are mutually exclusive. I want you to bitch. For the next 24 hours, just bitch."

He leaned down and kissed her for several minutes. His lips pressed into her gently, softly dancing his tongue with hers. "Dove, baby, we have three days and I don't want to spend even one minute more talking about my asshole father."

"Sam, you need to; you have to let out this anger and I want you to." She pulled out of his arms "I'm going to grab random junk food, we're gonna curl up together and you're gonna open up about John."

Sam talked and talked. He bitched the rest of the afternoon and all night long. He held Dove in his arms and he bitched about John - even some about Dean; until he said he was done.  He laughed and joked that she gave him 24 hours and it only took eighteen. He suggested sleep, but she said not yet, they did his physical therapy, made a big breakfast, took their showers and she pulled him toward the staircase. "Hey I did my therapy already. I went almost to the top."

"I was hoping you would go all the way to the top… Because my bed is up there. A real bed that can handle the strain of… sexual activity."

"Dove, baby just because I'm leaving, you don't have to-"

"I want to. You got out all your anger and opened up to me. I have to tell you something, and then…"

"I already know; it's OK, you know I'll be gentle and you can always say stop."

"How did you know?"

"You wouldn't let me touch you, penetrate you, not even with my finger. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about; I'm ready to move on to the next step. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable? Baby, get on up there. I have stairs to climb." Sam swatted her ass and laughed as he began his climb.  She giggled and shot up the stairs sing-songing something about changing for him.

When Sam reached the top of the stairs, he went to the room he usually shared with Dean. Dove was lying on 'Dean's' bed, she was wearing a matching bra and pantie set. Sam hadn't seen her in anything like it in all their time together. "You look so beautiful." _Fuckfuckgodhotsweetfuck calm down go slow_

_Why does he look like he's going to be sick? Just smile and get him over here "_ You look… overdressed."

Sam shucked his shirt and shorts, leaving only his boxer briefs. It was a little weird getting into 'Dean's' bed, but clearly when she stayed here, this was 'her' bed. He wanted her to be comfortable and he'd enjoy knowing he had sex on 'Dean's' bed when even Dean hadn't. He climbed up on the soft mattress with her and kissed her lightly. _don't be too forceful; don't do anything that would remind her of her trauma._

He ran his hands over her shoulders and she was trembling. He kissed her and held her to him. "Dove, if you're not ready for this, if you want to just stick to what we've been doing or if you just wanna have me hold you and get some sleep… whatever you want, I'm OK with any of it."

_he wants out of this._ _what kind of reject-freak am I that an eighteen year-old man-boy doesn't want to have sex with me?_ "Sam I get the feeling that you don't want to do this. Is it because-"

He silenced her with a kiss - not hungry, just exuding simple passion and his desire for her.

"It doesn't bother me." _who would blame her_? _she was the victim_ "I just don't want you to feel rushed, like you haven't waited long enough before you-"

_I have sooo waited long enough!_ "Sam, I'm twenty. I think twenty years is long enough. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I was seventeen." _did she say twenty years? virginity?_ "Wait. What?"

"What, what?"

"OK. I'm confused. You're a... a virgin?"

"You said you already knew?" _did he hit his head on the way up the stairs?_ "What did you think?"

_Dumbass! Fuckfshitfuckdamn_ "So I didn't know that. I thought" _can't go over, can't go around, just go through_ "I thought you were raped… The way you are so willing with everything else and then that first night you said 'no' like you were suddenly scared to death, terrified of me."

"That's why you reacted like that?" _always so sweet and considerate_ "I didn't realize my 'no' was so... I just didn't want you to… I mean you fingers are soo long… I've had other fingers, but yours could, you know…"

"Pop your cherry?" _I'm such an asshat sometimes_

"Yeah, wow. I was going to say technically take my virginity," She smiled and playfully bumped at his shoulder "But yours _is_ a more accurate description."

"So I ruined the mood, huh?"

"No, I still want to have sex."

"I talked about you being the victim of rape and you want to lose your virginity to me?"

"I'm starting to think the virginity thing is a bigger deal than when you thought I was recovering from trauma."

"It's your first time. I've only been with two girls. Girls with… more experience." _Stop talking Sam fuckshitfuckdamn_ "They told me what they want, and... I thought you had a lot of experience, the way you kiss, the way you give a blowjob, and the way you **talk** …"

"I am experienced at all that. I don't live as a nun or anything. I just… look, Noni, she's like my sister, I love her, so I can say this. She's a slut, OK? Love 'em and leave 'em, you know – like how you describe Dean. She started way to early, fourteen or fifteen, it wasn't special and she doesn't even remember his name. I'm not saying I won't ever go for a one-night stand, because I'm sure I will. But I saved my virginity for someone I could always say…" she paused and blushed as she laced her fingers through his "in that moment, I truly loved him, and he would always have a little piece of my heart." g _o for it, you've practiced this speech a million times since you were seventeen_   Her blush deepened "And I could always say that he felt the same about me."

Sam didn't say a word. He pulled his hand from hers and kissed her forehead. _Oh shit he's leaving_

"I'm not leaving." He said before he went to the hall closet and got candles. It was daylight, so he pulled the shades and closed the curtains The candles made the room perfectly illuminated. He crawled back onto the bed and laced his fingers in hers again. "OK so I wasn't expecting the virgin thing; then I felt like you were only doing it because I'm leaving and it felt forced; because Dove, I do love you and you will definitely have a little unbreakable piece of my heart." He pointed a finger at his chest. "This spot right here is yours, always." _God, Sam that was so cheesy she should back out on principle_

"That was a little corny, but… Do you mean it?"

"I'm going to show you how much I mean it. Oh shit, we need condoms."

"I bought some the last time we went into town. They're in the nightstand"

He opened the drawer, pulled out the box and barely opened the corner of two foil packs. "That should be enough to get us started. Any requests?"

"Oral, with those fingers, please. Oh, and... I doubt you would, but no dirty talk, as much as I like it, not today…"

Sam began kissing her and she felt a wave of passion come from his core. He was so hot, almost burning her skin as his hands moved from her quivering shoulders down her body. It was like he was molding her out of clay – his hands just moving their fire all over her body. He pulled her in as close as he could, never letting her lips leave his. He was still flicking his tongue on hers as he gently climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He reached under her and she arched to allow him access to unhook her bra. He slowly slid the straps down her arms, his kisses following the straps, even over her plastered right hand. He lifted the bra off her breasts like it was wrapping paper on a precious gift. Sam quickly latched his mouth onto one of her breasts while squeezing the nipple on the other. His tongue lapped and flicked her nipples and she moaned in approval. She gripped his thick hair in her fists and panted a chorus of "Oh Sam!"

She didn't notice he was sliding her panties off her legs as she wiggled and bucked under his touches.

The candles cast an amazing glow across her skin. He looked up and smiled naughtily as he kissed her gently. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Dove, you are beautiful and amazing. I love you... and I promise that as long as you live, **you** will  never forget **my** name."

_no matter what, I will never forget you_

He kissed down her stomach, nipping and swirling his tongue on her hot flesh. As he kissed her hip, he slid a finger down over her pussy; Dove's eyes opened wide and she gasped. He did it again – and her body writhed in pleasure. It was like he opened her up with that little touch; so wet and ready for him. He moved up and placed a passionate kiss on her lips; then his mouth began its decent again. She panted as Sam kissed her neck and down her body, sure to stop again and suck and nibble on her nipples. As he neared her bellybutton, he grabbed her hips and pushed her toward the top of the bed, sitting her up a little. "I want you to see this." he playfully growled at her. He stood next to the bed and did his best strip tease taking off his boxer briefs, which was more comical than anything because he had to work around his leg brace. Dove giggled at his antics, but she was in awe of him as she watched him climb back onto the bed. He was so well built for an eighteen year old; he was perfect. She was suddenly shuttering all over. Sam ran his hands down the inside of her thighs and stopped just short of touching her pussy. She gasped and her breasts heaved from the shock. He rubbed his swollen cock against her pussy, oh, so gently.

"Sam, Please!" Dove begged again. He smiled and he lifted her right leg to his shoulder and lightly bit her ankle. She gasped and fluttered. He was holding her ankle next to his head in one hand and slid the other one down her left leg and held it over her pussy. He would move his fingers, barely touching the folds and her opening. No pressure whatsoever, just light and random touches that were like electricity. Slowly, Sam kissed down the entire length of her right leg… licking, sucking, biting just enough to mark her as his. "I'm not going to be able to wear shorts for a week" she laughed. _totally worth it_

Sam's mouth got to an inch left before her pussy. She was panting and crazy with anticipation… Her hooded eyes pleaded with him and he could feel his cock jump at the idea of tasting her. He looked up at her, smiled, then pulled her knees up and over his shoulders. He was holding himself on his elbows so his head was floating over her landing strip. He winked.

"OH GOD! Sam!" She shouted as he latched his hot mouth onto her pussy and flicked her clit with his tongue. Her sweet flavor made him high. Dove was panting and moaning as Sam lapped his tongue on her slick folds, sucked her clit and raked his teeth against the engorged bud. Without stopping his oratory on her clit, he locked eyes with her and waggled his fingers; she nodded. _Oh god I have waited for this for weeks._

Her fists were clamped in his hair and her legs were fluttering like waves on the shore. He slowly slid his index finger into her wet, hot center. She shuddered at the sensation and her muscles clamped on his finger while he slowly moved it in a 'come here' motion. He was careful to not break the barrier that she's saved just for him. He added a second finger then scissored and curled them against her walls. Her pussy was so tight, he knew he'd never be able to make love to her without ripping her apart unless she stretched more and relaxed a lot.

"Dove, baby are you OK?" He asked as he continued his finger play and nuzzled his nose on her clit.

"Umhmmm" she whimpered _can't he tell I'm in heaven?_

"Baby, I need you to relax, OK? Your muscles are so tense." He placed his other hand on top of her stomach right over his twitching fingers, he rubbed a circle and pressed his palm down as she moaned and panted. "Are you nervous?"

"Not- ner-vous-at-all." Her fingers played in his hair and her eyes conveyed her feelings.

"Then you need to tell your girl here because she is gripping me tight." He dipped his tongue into her pussy and swirled it around her clit. She gasped again and unclenched her muscles. "That's it, Dove like that, you've got to unclench." His tongue dipped to her clit again. "I need to stretch you out. Everything from here on out is gonna hurt a little, but it will also feel good after a minute, I promise and if it's too much you say so, OK?" Sam made more circles on her clit and she moaned out an "OK".

"You just stay relaxed." He wrapped his mouth around her clit and licked over her swollen bud a few times he nipped at it at the exact time he added a third finger to her still amazingly tight hole. She hissed and he kept going with his fingers and rubbing her belly. He nipped her clit again as he spread his fingers as wide as possible, letting them roam her soaking pussy.

Her breathing was almost like she was hyperventilating. She could see he was smiling while he sucked and licked her. It was amazing; they didn't break their gaze until she came... twice. She was sure that everyone for ten miles knows "Sam" is there. She had never been so loud, but she just couldn't control her volume. No one had ever excited her the way this handsome, gentleman hunter had.

He kissed her pussy one last time then kissed up her stomach, stopping to lick her nipples in rapid swirls again and on up to her mouth. She was moaning shivering and gasping the whole time. _orgasm aftershocks? He is amazing._

Dove lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. She smiled. Then she reached for the condom on the nightstand and they put it on him together. He looked at her and said "Last chance to turn back. This could be a let-down, 'cause I am really close to exploding just thinking about being inside you." She kissed him and smiled "I'll give you a mulligan if need be, but I'm sure you'll do great." He kissed her firmly yet gently as he moved on top of her then leaned to her ear "Samuel Winchester. Samuel Winchester loves you." She could feel him smiling.

Sam eased his tip into her and she gasped. _Oh god she's so tight_ He moved slowly, only an inch at a time; waiting for her to adjust until he hit the barrier

_this is it_

"Dove, baby I'm ready, are you? Just say the word and I'll move forward or quit." She pulled his ear to her mouth. She kissed it and bit at the lobe. Her breath was ragged but her words were spoken clear and earnestly "Dove Patience Concord. Dove Patience Concord loves you, Samuel Winchester." She turned his face to hers, looked into his eyes and said "Make love to me Sam." as she tilted her hips up reassuringly.

In an instant Sam was through the barrier and fully inside her. Dove didn't scream but she growled and hissed at the sting. Sam reached down between them and rubbed her belly to try to ease the pain. He spoke as he peppered her lips and neck with kisses "Dove baby I won't move again until you're ready. You feel so amazing." She couldn't believe how he seemed to completely fill her. The burn subsided after a few moments and she said "Gently."

"as you wish."  He was careful to not go too fast as it was obvious she needed to get used to his size. She was quivering as he slowly pushed in and out. Her hands traced the rippling muscles on his back, her cast creating a unique pleasure-pain that Sam found amazing. He kissed her with a slow rhythm that matched his hips. The sensation was like nothing either of them had ever felt. It was charged like they were _creating_ electricity. Dove suddenly dug her nails into his back and bit down on his tongue. She arched her back, moaned and gasped his name "SAM… SAM… SAM…" as she came. He was so turned on and yet he didn't want to come yet. It took everything he had, but he wanted more for her; he wanted more of her. As she came down from her high she smiled at him and said "That was amazing, Sam. I think it'll be OK if you go faster." He didn't need any more encouragement. His pace increased slowly, making sure her moans were those of pleasure and not pain every time he increased his force. Eventually she was panting as he pounded his cock into her so hard that he thought he might pull a hammie, (he was only using one leg, after all). Dove was screaming choruses of "Harder! Faster! Don't stop!" in pleasure. When Sam started to moan and growl his own pleasure, she could feel she was going to come again. "Come with me, OH GOD, Sam! Come with me!" He called her name "DOVE!" as they came together.

He moved to lay with her and hold her in his arms, he stroked her hair and placed kisses on her forehead. "Your name is really Dove?"

"You've been around me for six weeks, you just made love to me and you're unsure what my name is?" She laughed and playfully hit his chest "Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special…"

"Oh, come on, I thought it was a nickname and I didn't think about it before, and I'm not so stupid to ask during… So, Dove Patience Concord, huh?"

"My parents were total hippies. My mom was really into it… I don't even know her real name… Dad probably told me once, but when he met her she called herself Serenity Amore with no surname because no one had claimed her yet. Dad's last name was originally Masters, but that was way too oppressive so they agreed on Concord which means Harmony. Dad convinced her that Paul Justin was acceptable because it means humble justice. My brother was Buffalo Equality. Buffalo represents freedom.

"Not having the name Masters is a good thing. All of dad's siblings were killed by a demon-possessed cousin a few years ago. Even though Dad and I exorcised that demon, it said more would come after the Masters line. That's why I wear so many anti-possession charms. It's crazy that a demon was after his family for generations but Dad never knew. He got into Hunting after we were attacked by a windigo while camping. Mom and dad were 'free spirits', doing odd jobs for cash and not tied to any place or an actual home. This place, this house is one of the only constant homes I've ever known."

"Our Impala and this house are my only homes."

"Hey Sam, I think it's awesome that I lost my virginity here; we got to play house and make love to each other in **our** home." She snuggled into him, and kissed him. It wasn't long before the kisses were passionate and the fire was renewed, fueling round two.

They spent the next two and a half days making love. They hardly slept or ate.

Dove drove Sam to the bus station. "Dove Patience Concord, your little, unbreakable piece of my heart is right here." He placed the tip of her finger to his chest and she reciprocated moving his finger to hers, "And yours is here, Samuel Winchester." He kissed her gently before he got out of the car.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review; all comments, positive or negative, are welcome. Dean will be the 'star' of the next few chapters, so those who favor 'Winchester the Elder' needn't fret.


	5. Dean and Noni June 2001, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this character's is Naomi 'Noni' Jackson, but she tells Dean her name is Naomi Jeffries.

* * *

 

**June 2001**

**Wednesday**

**Location: 'Bumfuck', Louisiana.**

Dad dumped him and bailed, heading up to West Virginia on another hunt. Dean couldn't just go with him because Dad had insisted Sammy bring a bus to Louisiana and now someone needed to be here in Bumfuck. The kid coulda just stayed in North Dakota a few more days. The last thing Dad said as he left the motel room was "The full moon's Sunday. Sammy gets here Friday. Do the research, find out all you can on the werewolf'n gank it. I'll be back, hopefully Monday. Your room's paid 'til then. Here's a hundred bucks. You know how to get more."

_Well, fuck that plan, Dad. I've got time to hustle pool, pick up chicks and do nothin' important. Sammy can research when he gets here. The nerd loves that shit._

Dean Winchester was sitting in a bar at 3:00 on a Wednesday afternoon. The bar was dark and dirty, but the booze was cheap and the music didn't suck, so he waited. He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for, but he'd know it when he saw it.

"It" walked in. Every head turned and stared, following her form from the door to the bar. Everyone, that is, except Dean. She sat down with one stool between them, ordered a shot of Jack and a beer. He continued to watch Sports Center versus even look at her. Of course, he could watch everything in the mirror behind the bar while feigning interest in the TV.

In less than one minute the first shark swam up and planted himself between Dean and her _. the jackass won't even get'er name_

"Hey there, can I get you a drink?"

"I've got it already. Good service in this place." She downed the shot of Jack and picked up her beer.

"Well, I could get your next one."

"If you're still sitting there when I finish this one" she held up the beer and motioned to his stool "it will be my last one."

_ouch, this babe has balls_ Dean still didn't look at her, smirk or move his eyes from the TV.

The bartender told the Bumfuck regular to go back to his table.

Sharks numbers two and three came as a set, flanking her on either side.

"You look lonely. Come join us at our table, sweetie." Shark number two crooned.

"I am alone, not lonely."

_not overtly rude and still not inviting_

"C'mon we're fun guys." Shark number three put his hand on her arm. "You'll like us."

"First, you should consider that maybe I don't like fun guys. Second, if you do not remove your hand from my arm I will remove it from your arm."

_my money says she'll be able to make good on that_ Dean smiled at her threat

Shark number two didn't seem to understand a word of she said and replied "The fun's over here, Sweetie" he grabbed and actually pulled on her arm.

_wrong move dipshit_

She quickly jabbed her elbow into to his abdomen and knocked all the wind out of him. He doubled over and she said flatly "Oh, so sorry. I guess your hand slipped off my arm there. Thanks anyway for the offer."

Sharks two and three muttered a few obscenities as they slunk away. She motioned to the amused bartender that she wanted another shot of Jack.

A waitress appeared behind the bar and made a comment that the guys were harmless, but deserved what they got. She poured a pair of shots 'on the house' and the ladies toasted and drank together. The waitress then came over to Dean and flirted mercilessly as she too-slowly worked to fill a few orders before heading back out to the complaining patrons.

A few college girls came to the bar to order for their table, flanking Dean and attempting small talk while twirling their hair and shaking their tits. Normally he would have turned on the charm but he just smiled politely and nodded, continuing to find the TV fascinating. They giggled and retreated with their drinks. A second pair arrived a moment later and ordered a round of slippery nipples, asking if he'd ever had one and did he want to try one of theirs. He politely declined, his eyes never really leaving the TV. They scurried away with the shots.

_this plan better work or I'm out six coeds._

Just then shark number four settled next to the woman at the bar.

"Hey, sorry, I know my friend can be an ass."

"You can tell much about a man by the company he keeps."

_nicely done. mark: nine out of ten_

"Huh? Yeah, I guess. Anyway can I buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

"No."

The bartender mentioned that this guy's friend was still wheezing and maybe he should leave the lady alone before he gets thrown out, by her.

A cougar circled Dean and he maintained his interest in Sports Center, interrupting her small talk by occasionally talking about a play from the highlight reel. She got the hint and left.

The woman at the bar chuckled. "I've got to try that, only I'll yell at shows on the Food Network. I'll say things like 'you call that a julienne carrot!' and 'whoa, now that is how you press garlic'." She smiled at Dean and he smirked.

"Won't work. Guys pretend 70% of our lives; pretend to work, pretend we know about shit we don't and mostly, pretend to be interested in whatever thing the woman we're trying to pick up, date or marry is interested in."

"So guys are honest 30% of the time?"

"No, we're just asleep." He winked.

She laughed heartily and tipped her bottle "Naomi Jeffries." She didn't move into the empty seat and neither did Dean. He smiled and tipped his beer "Don Mattingly."

She raised her eyebrows _liar, liar_ "Your parents were Yankees fans huh?"

"Nope. I was born just before he started in the minors; it's only a coincidence…"

She smiled. "What do you do, Don?"

"Traveling sales; it's a family business, liquid sutures. Not sexy. You?"

"Also traveling sales, bathroom accessories; things like shower curtain rings and hand dryers. Also not sexy, also family business. How long are you in town?"

"If everything goes well, Monday. You?"

She smiled and said "Another coincidence; me too."

Dean finished his beer and gave the 'I'm done' sign to the bartender. He tossed a twenty on the counter and walked just past her before he stopped. "Do you believe in absolute truths? Things like the sky is blue, water is wet, E=mc2 and that shit?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well Naomi, I know two absolute truths and I have a hypothesis you might be interested in."

"Do tell."

He leaned in close so only she could hear "Truth number one: right now on your person you have at least 6 knives ranging from 3 to 10 inches, a gun, most likely a Beretta and a flask of holy water.

"Truth number two: you don't sell bathroom shit; you're a Hunter looking for a werewolf and there's not a lot you can do until Sunday night at the full moon.

"My hypothesis is that you **do** like fun guys, you just weren't looking to have fun with those clowns and that you would have fun with me. I'm at the Neatly Motel, room 112. I'll be there with your buddy Jack in an hour. You'll be there thirty minutes after that."

He smiled, winked and walked out the door. _ninety-five minutes before she'll come knocking_

78 minutes later:

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, a towel at his waist and one on his head. The steam cleared and Naomi was sitting at the table, a drink in her hand and a smile on her face as she looked over the man in front of her. "If you were expecting me, why were you still in the shower when I got here?"

"I was expecting you just a little later than I estimated. You seemed like a woman who would want a man to be close, but not perfect. You always just let yourself in?" _that is so sexy_

"Not always. Your rendition of 'Ramble On' could be heard outside and I wasn't going to stand there until you finished."

"So, bold enough to break in, but not bold enough to join me in the shower?"

"Maybe later." She held up a flask and a silver knife. "Now…"

After the demon/monster testing Dean smiled at her, he never did really get a good look at the bar. In her boots, she was as tall as him, a staggering 6'1". She had jet black hair pulled into a messy clip-do, bright blue eyes and full, pouty red lips. Beneath her jacket she wore a barely-there tank top that showcased her large, round breasts perfectly. Her faded black jeans hugged her hips, butt and thighs like a glove; they were clearly her favorites, as they had holes in the knees and back pockets.

Dean reached for his duffel, Naomi stopped him "What'ca doin'?"

"I'm just a little underdressed here." He motioned to his towel and her full ensemble.

_so pretty, but not so smart; shame_ "No. I'm overdressed. Why don't you" she pushed him back into a chair "let me know when I'm  not overdressed, OK?"

Dean made a noise similar to 'meep'. _this is fucking awesome don't let her tie you up, could be a trick, but would so totally be worth it_

She flipped on the radio and swayed her hips as Black Velvet began to play. She slowly slid off her jacket, exposing bare shoulders and even more of her beautiful curves. She put one foot on the edge of his seat, right against his crotch and slowly unzipped her boot, motioning for him to hold it as she pulled away. He did and her leg seemed to go on for miles as it slid from the leather. He dropped the boot over his shoulder, not caring that it careened off the table behind him. She repeated the motion with her other leg, only this time her foot was on the armrest of the chair and she leaned forward bringing her breasts close to his face. He tried to look at her face, but his eyes kept staring at her tits. _traitorous letches but, hey, what a great view_

Putting her long legs on the outside of his knees and leaning her hips in toward him, she popped the button on her jeans and unzipped them, revealing the tiniest bit of black lace panty. She moved the waist down almost past her hips, but not quite. She took a step back and spun around, bending her knees and dropping her amazing ass almost to the floor, as she stood her pants stayed pooled around her ankles. She kept her back to him while she slipped her feet out of the denim pile. As she turned back to him she pulled her tank top off her over her head, sending both of her arms skyward and the top to _who-the-fuck-cares-where-the-top-went?_.

She took the clip out of her hair and shook her head back and forth as her long ebony locks cascaded down and around her shoulders, stopping just at the tops of her ample breasts.

She started to reach back behind her to undo her bra and Dean jumped up. He liked to take off lacy things, and her things were very lacy. Black. Lacy. And ooooh, how he wanted to touch them while they were touching her.

"Hold it. Now I'm overdressed because I have these towels and they're so much bigger and bulkier than your things. Uhngh. Your black. Lacy. Things…" He pulled the towel off his head. "I think that's as close to even as we're gonna get. Doyouwannadrink?" He drank right from the bottle of Jack and held it out to her "Drink?"

"Dean Winchester, nervous? Are all the stories I've heard about you just tall tales?" She glanced to the tent in his towel "Ok, at least one is true, I see." She took a long drink from the bottle.

Dean's 'upstairs' brain engaged for a split second; His voice was more of a growl "What did you call me?"

"Girls in hunters' hangouts talk. I've seen pictures, Dean." She laughed  "A few were even of your face. They all say 'get yourself a piece of that Dean Winchester if you can'."

"You made me before you ever said hello…" He realized "How come I never heard'a you, Naomi?"

"I only hang out with the girls in hunters' places. I only pick up people in civvy bars, so I don't risk runnin' into 'em three states over. You, sir, break a lot of hearts; could get you killed someday. Would be such a shame, too.  Here lies Dean Winchester, he skillfully ganked demons and assorted fuglies; died when a crazy chick cut his dick off for bangin' her sister." She took another long drink form the bottle and handed it back.

Dean's smirk slid into place.  "Well let's just hope the sister was worth it." He winked, held up the bottle in a mock toast and took a double swig.

"Whoa tiger, I want you sober. I want the full Dean experience; you're the ride that brought me to this amusement park." She leaned against the wall, further away from him.

Throughout the entire conversation, she was just standing there in her black lacy bra and panties and Dean realized that he was not touching her. This was unacceptable.

_how do I casually get my hands on her without just runnin' at her an' grabbin' her?_

"You have some amazing skills that you could put to use at some fine quality gentlemen's clubs in this fair country of ours." He sidled toward her with the bottle in tow. She just glared at him. _uh-oh surely she knows that was a complement_

She held her hand out for the bottle. He took another drink and handed it over. "If I give up hunting, I'll be a headliner. With my own show in Vegas and I'll do a dozen gigs a year for twenty-grand each at the most elite clubs in the country." As she spoke she closed the gap between them. She threw her hands up over his shoulders, one still clutching the bottle of Jack. She pressed her body against his and then crashed her lips into his.

_I'm kissin' Wonder Woman damn, this was my first wet dream ever an' it's comin' true in Bumfuck, Louisiana_

Naomi kissed him hard and pushed her tongue past his lips; Dean responded in kind. They wrestled for dominance as he thrust his tongue past her teeth and she bit down on it eliciting a low groan as he pulled it out from her grasp. He came right back to her mouth crashing his lips against hers and nipping on her lower lip until she hissed.

She pushed him back to take a drink, but he wasn't ready; he stumbled an extra step back. She offered him the bottle; as he grabbed it, his towel fell. She smiled approvingly and used his outstretched arm to pull him to her once again.

She held the bottle to his lips and tipped it for him. She pressed her body into his and ground them together then liberally splashed the whiskey on their chests. She nodded her head toward the bed and he followed.

She sat the bottle on the nightstand and pushed him onto his back, pouncing down on him. He groaned at the friction when she pressed her lacy panties against his bare cock and ground down. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her with less force and more passion. She moaned into his mouth and let his tongue pass her lips again. She suckled and nipped at it playfully; when she felt him retreating she grated her teeth against it and he gave an appreciative moan. He let her tongue back into his mouth where he sucked hard on it; she whimpered at the contrast from the strong suction and the soft flicking his tongue was doing against the underside of hers.

She broke away from his lips and began planting kisses down his jaw, across his collarbone and down his chest. She squeezed a nipple while she bit at the other one; he hissed and she licked over both before she continued taking her ministrations south over his stomach.

Her blue acrylic nails stood out as her hand deftly gripped his cock, sliding up with a twist. He moaned 'Naomi' as her other hand gently squeezed and pulled at his balls. She settled herself between his thighs and said "talk to me; tell me when you really like something or if something doesn't hit the mark."

She flattened her tongue and licked along his length from base to tip. She repeated that motion and then licked around the head using wide flat strokes. She slipped his head into her mouth and sucked hard against it before pulling on his balls and effortlessly taking his entire cock into her mouth. "That! That! Oh, fuck! I like that!"

She swallowed against him a few times and let his length out to suck hard against the head again. Just as he was gasping for air she took him in again, burying her nose in his light brown curls, making the most amazing 'Umm' noise and swallowing against him. She settled into a rhythm and began really working the blowjob like nothing Dean had ever experienced. He voiced his pleasure with groans of 'fuck yeah', 'so hot' and 'awesome'.

Dean watched as Naomi slid her gorgeous red lips up and down his cock, stopping to suck especially hard against the head and maintaining suction until there were merely a few inches visible at the base. As she retreated, her hand always came to his shaft and stroked him, then she pulled it away as her wet, hot mouth sucked down on him again. Her tongue never rested, it was constantly flicking, curling and rubbing circles onto his shaft. Every few passes, she'd release the suction as she got close to the base and take him in fully, swallowing against his hard dick.

Dean knew he was filling her entire throat while she just made the sexy 'umm' sounds. When she looked up at him and met his eyes he nearly wailed "Ogh go-oh-god yes, Naomi" and he could feel her smile against him. The hand on his balls pulled a little harder before she let him out a few inches to allow her breathing to resume; he could feel her breath passing the tip of his cock and he found himself making the 'ummm' noise himself as she reinitiated the suction and slid up his cock, bringing her hand back to his shaft.

She stopped with only his head in her beautiful mouth before sucking fiercely and letting him pop out with a motion and slurping sound that was so pornographic he almost came right then… She never stopped stroking him and he smiled at her while his chest heaved.

His breath was ragged and his voice shaky as he said "You are amazing, Naomi."

"You are quiet, Dean, you barely talked to me at all."

"For me, that was chatty. I said when I liked something and I didn't have any complaints. I can't imagine any asshole not liking everything you do." _oh my god I'm gonna come like old faithful if she doesn't stop with those hands_

"Some guys don't like the hard suction on the head; they say it's too much." She smiled "I love doing it so I'm glad you're man enough to take it."

"You're so totally hot, beautiful, amazing… But you gotta quit jerking me off - I'm so ready to come."

"Then you should. Do you want to come on me on in my mouth?"

_no fuckin' way she just asked me that this whole thing is just a dream_ "That is the hottest thing I've ever been asked." _best wet dream ever_

"Are you going to answer?"

"I really can't choose, so… dealer's choice?"

"I wanna feel you come down my throat."

With that her lips latched back onto his head and she sucked hard. He nearly blew up but steadied himself and watched her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling as she sucked further and further down his shaft. Her tongue was again twirling against him and her hands worked him over.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Naomi. I wanna see your eyes when I come." Those beautiful blue orbs blinked up at him as she released the suction and took him in completely again, her lips twitched into a smile as he moaned "Oh my God, Nai" and she let up again, just enough that she could breathe.

She took a few breaths and feeling the air rush past his head was euphoric. She went back down on him again; his moans became grunts of ragged breath and he began to shudder. She moved up an inch, put her thumb at the base of his cock and sucked and slurped against him. He started to come, but her thumb was blocking the release and he hissed; she took him back in fully and pulled her thumb away; he came with force, shooting down her throat and convulsing at the sensation.

She pulled back to allow her to breathe; he came some more at the sensation of the air rushing over him. She let him ride out the wave and continued to release him slowly. She got up and grabbed the bottle of Jack, took a drink and offered it to him. He was eyeing her, his gaze conveying satisfaction and… something else.

"You seem really, completely, happy. yet… What?"

"I haven't even touched you yet, Nai." _look at_ _her gorgeous body, hot, black lacy things, oh my god I didn't even give her anything, I'm an asshole_ "You were awesome, honestly the best blowjob I've ever had and I was an asshole who didn't touch you."

"We've got three days, lots of time."

"Three days?"

"Until we actually have to work. Your offer at the bar was for us to have fun until we have to deal with the werewolf, right? I have a lot of sex planned… "

"We only have until Friday; my brother, Sammy will be here then."

_what luck I'm having! two Winchesters, all for me_ "He can join us."

_what the hell?_   "No, he can't. No."

"Fine then, we skip the handcuffs and nipple clamps, but I'm not giving up the whipped cream round." _maybe I can get you to change your mind on adding Sam in…_

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Whether or not you did, please review because I welcome all feedback. Honestly, if the smut's good, please tell me, if not, then tell me how to improve it...


	6. Dean and Noni June 2001, Part 2

**Friday, 9:00 am**

**Bumfuck, LA**

Dean woke up alone and hit the head. He came out of the bathroom and looked around. On the table a pizza box sat propped open; a message scrawled in Sharpie adorned the lid:

Dean-

Went for clean clothes. Be back with beer & food. Don't get off without me. XOXO, Nai

P.S. Do not eat this! Throw it out!

_whatever, left over pizza rocks._ He stuffed the day-old delight into his mouth and smirked.

He and Naomi had done nothing but fuck and eat since she arrived Wednesday afternoon. There were a few times where he'd nap and she'd read or she'd sleep while he checked email, but they just enjoyed each other. Sometimes they fucked rough, where the pain added to the pleasure; thrusting forcefully, grinding mercilessly, gnashing teeth into flesh, slapping asses, gripping each other and bruising deep into the tissue. Other times they playfully nibbled at each other, fucking slowly and passionately, tracing every inch of each other with mouth and hands. No matter what their position (Dean would never admit it, but she taught him several new ones) she always made sure he could look in her eyes when he came, even when it required a mirror. She got that it was his 'thing' and didn't make a 'big thing' out of it.

Dean called Sam, wanting to know when he would be arriving. After a brief discussion about counting to five and pretending to be put off by Sammy's inability to do so, Dean hung up and smiled. He flipped on the radio and sang along as he gathered trash from around the room and bundled all the sheets and towels. He took the trash out and broke into the maid's closet. He left the dirty linens in a heap and snagged fresh of everything. He made the beds and looked forward to Naomi coming back so they could trash the place all over again.

He decided a shower would be in his best interest. After letting the water go cold in hopes that she'd join him, he wrapped in a towel and found Naomi; totally nude, reaching for the bathroom door as he opened it.

"I was going to join you this time." she smiled.

"Water's cold; s'that breakfast still hot?" He asked as he handed her a towel and sat at the table.

She pushed a Styrofoam container toward him. "Bacon and eggs."

"Perfect. Thanks. I got some good news today."

"Yeah?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around herself and sat down with her own breakfast.

"Sammy's not gettin' in till tomorrow. Dad tells him on Monday be here in five days, he thinks that means Saturday. He's a genius that can't count to five."

"Five days from Monday is Saturday."

"You too? Must be a smart people thing."

"Why'd you say I'm smart?"

"Your books. People don't read German poetry and French genetics research unless they're smart." He took a drink from his coffee "An' just like Sammy, you," he pointed his fork at her "apparently, can't count to five."

"I wish I'd known about Sam. You know I'm here alone because my uncle died and my dad went out west to get my cousin? They finished up family business and I agreed to meet them in Cincinnati so we could head on to Vermont. A coven's spreading some nasty juju there."

"What about the werewolf?"

"Dad said 'Let the Winchesters handle it and we'll go get the witches'. If you need backup, I'll tell him the coven can wait and to come here instead."

"Nah we got this, but… Could ya just wait an' leave t'morrow? Catch up to 'em in New York or somethin'?"

"Dean, my dad and I have unspoken rules about my sex life. I can't just call him back and say that I have a chance to fuck you for another day so I'll catch up. I already said I couldn't possibly leave town until mid-afternoon because I have to return library books, pick up dry-cleaning and get my oil changed."

"You got dry-cleaning? And library books?"

"Of course not! Dad knows they're lies, but he says 'OK' because he doesn't want to hear 'I'm fucking Dean Winchester's brains out before I leave town' any more than I want to tell him that."

He laughed "I guess it's easier for me with my dad. He'll ask what I did, I'll say drink and get laid and he'll just bitch that I could'a packed more salt shells."

"Or done research like he told you to."

"Yeah, or that."

Dean got up and walked behind Naomi's chair, rubbing her shoulders and neck. She sighed contentedly as she reached up and touched his hand. He smelled her hair then kissed the top of her head. She leaned back, resting her head against his body. He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose before leaning over her and kissing down her exposed neck. That gave her access to him and she returned the affection. He scooted her chair away from the table and moved in front of her. Placing both hands on the chair-back, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly yet chastely. Then he began moving his lips at a painfully slow pace keeping the kissing sensual and metered. They let small moans escape into each other as she welcomed his temperate seduction. He finally slipped his tongue in her mouth and delicately caressed hers.

His tongue retreated and he moved his lips to her ear "I wanna take my time and get high on you; memorize you for my dreams." He licked along the shell of her ear and kissed just below it. He carried on kissing and nuzzling down her nape; she wrapped her fingers in his hair and savored every languid kiss pressed onto her body. His mouth continued lower and she opened her towel for him, letting it fall away. He smiled at her and continued on, pressing his face between her firm breasts and lightly rubbing his stubble onto the sensitive skin as he nipped and sucked it. Naomi gasped at the contrasting textures of his soft lips and sharp scruff on her flesh; she used her hands to push her breasts against his face and create an even deeper sensation. He slid his hands onto her shoulders then down her arms and gently pulled her hands away.

"Nai, I got this" He laced his fingers in hers and kept them at her sides. He laved at her nipples with his tongue while rubbing his whiskers into her chest eliciting more gasps of "Dean" and mews of agreement.

She began taking in deep breaths and her body heaved against him. He moved his mouth lower, continuing to nip, lick, kiss and suck at her now hypersensitive midsection and down across her pelvis as he dropped to his knees. He kissed at her inner thigh and rubbed his prickly beard against her again. He nosed at her pubic curls "Let me, Nai. Let me pleasure you. Please."

Dean looked into her eyes and Naomi understood; he was not begging, he wasn't even asking. His words were a soft yet expectant command. She complied, pushing her hips forward until they were slightly off the chair; fully opening herself up to him.

Dean leaned into her center, breathing in her scent and relishing it; her musk was heavy. _enjoy it Dean, you'll probably never see Nai again_

His eyes closed as he took another deep breath then pressed his lips over as much of her pubic mound as possible. He exhaled forcibly yet controlled, making his breath wash over her as long as possible.

She let out a deep sigh and squeezed his hands in hers. _I'm going to miss you, Dean Winchester_

After several more heated breaths, Dean moved his lips against her center and tenderly kissed the nub. Naomi shuddered slightly and sighed her pleasure. His tongue softly began circling her sensitive bud and he nipped and sucked gently against it. He kept his rhythm deliberately relaxed as her exhilaration rose.

She never asked for more; instead she reveled in her intensifying fire, rejoicing to all within earshot that she was building to her climax. When she toppled over the edge, he squeezed her hands and she locked her eyes on his. Dean continued pleasuring her even with her legs fluttering around him, her breathing labored and her body quivering in aftershocks. His effort never wavered from its unhurried tempo and she soon rose to a pinnacle unlike any she'd ever experienced.

Dean gripped her hands tightly in his and kissed her thighs as she came down.

"Dean, that was so intense." She sighed as he stood and kissed her. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed, deposited them both onto the mattress and pulled the sheet up over them. Dean rubbed her shoulder and Naomi's hands ghosted across his chest as they kissed; their lips and tongues conveying emotions neither of them ever expected to have.

She broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck.

"I wanna say somethin'; might sound like a chick-flick."

She laughed. "We're so **not** Kate and Leopold, but go ahead, Meg Ryan."

"I'd like to think I'm the Hugh Jackman to your Meg Ryan."

"Are you gonna be sappy or nitpick at my snarky comments?"

"You know how I said men pretend 70% of the time and sleep the other 30%?"

"Yes, I recall the made-up statistic you used to pick me up."

"I don't pretend with women. I say I'm passin' through and make it clear they'll never see me again. Sure, I lie about what I do, but I don't pretend to be interested in their job, friends or cat photos. We don't hang out or talk b'cause then I'd really hav'ta lie an' that'd get uncomfortable. I show 'em a good time and that's it. I don't connect and I don't regret it either. I'm guessin' it's a lot like that for you."

"Exactly; I don't connect and I don't apologize for that. Everyone has a good time and I leave. Or, I say 'my dad will be back soon' to get them out of the motel. He and I don't share a room, but I put a man's shave kit in the bathroom." She snuggled in closer to him.

"Nice move." Dean smiled and pulled her in a little more. "But anyway, I've never had anyone like you. You know, someone I'm honest with who's honest with me. This is… comfortable. We prob'ly won't see each other again, but I can say that for 48 hours, I had a lover and not a lay." He kissed her forehead and smiled against her.

"Awwe, that is so sweet." She teased "Will you get my name tattooed on your ass?"

"No way…. Maybe if you were a blond…" He laughed.

"Dean, you and I see these last two days for what they are, and what they aren't; they were very special to me too. I slept here. Like, actual sleep; while you puttered around. That's more than comfortable, it's real contentment, but not commitment. And I will always consider you my only lover."

They held each other for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Why'd you say that we probably won't see each other again? We're both hunters and if we're working the same job, or ones close together… Nothing says we can't meet up for a quickie in an alley or Laundromat."

"Wow, chick-flick moment's over if we're talkin' about quick fucks'n public places." He laughed "Nai, we've been doin' this our whole lives an' never met; prob'ly won't again."

"But I hardly ever hunted away from home until after my aunt died a year ago. So I think we should stay open to the possibility of having an occasional encore."

"Encores would be great. But **this** performance still has" he looked at the clock "three, four hours at least." He moved back so he could see her face, smiled his mega-watt lascivious grin and wagged his eyebrows "I believe you said somethin' 'bout fuckin' my brains out b'fore you leave town?"

'Oh, yes-sir, I did. My plan is hand-job, blowjob, and fuck you out. After that that amazing display you put on, I honestly wasn't sure I could do it, but my energy's restored. How's yours?"

Dean pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her finger tips, then the inside of her wrist. He leaned into her lips and kissed them tenderly as he guided her hand down under she sheets. As he wrapped her fingers around his throbbing dick his smile became predatory. "Just been waitin' on you, Nai." With that he crashed his lips into hers; all the tenderness between them evaporated in an instant and was replaced with a frenzied passion.

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Straddling his thighs, she scraped her nails across his chest and smiled as he hissed. She leaned down to his neck and sucked hard on his pulse point, leaving a mark that would last weeks and he howled in pleasure-pain. She licked her newly marked spot and brought her tongue up his throat to his ear where she sucked his earlobe into her mouth then let it go slowly scraping her teeth against it. While she was bent over him he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place as he marked her, alternating purple bruises and full bite marks across her collar bone. She screeched in delighted outrage and fought against him.

"Keep strugglin', little girl, and you'll just make it worse." He chided.

"What if I think it makes it better?"

He responded by clamping down on her shoulder and sucking another hickey while biting hard enough to surround the bruise in teeth marks. She groaned, broke free and began to reciprocate the marks on him. He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a welt.

"I have to drive for thirteen hours; I'll need to sit down." She crashed her lips onto his and pushed her greedy tongue into his mouth while moving a hand to his cock, pumping him hard and quick. He moaned into her mouth and she could feel his lips curl to a smirk; he smacked her ass again, only on the other cheek this time.

She broke their kiss and sat up but didn't slow any of her jerks on his dick. "Hey! What did I just say?"

"I want you to think of me the entire trip, Nai." He slapped both cheeks simultaneously and she yelped.

"Like I'd forget that you're a pain in the ass!" She said before leaning down and leaving another bruise on his collar bone. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she put another bite on him and he pushed her back up so he could watch her jack him off.

"That feels amazing. You look so fuckin' hot with my claims all over you."

"Right back at you, sexy. You'll be my masterpiece when I'm done painting you."

He yanked her back to his mouth, reestablishing their frenzied kissing. Their teeth crashed together, their tongues fought against one another and they constantly moaned, hissed and panted into each other. She increased the speed her hand worked his cock and moved forward so her wet pussy was dripping onto his balls.

"Open your eyes, Dean." She ground her entire body onto him and he came all over their stomachs.

She moved off of him and changed her position so her knees were up by the headboard as far from him as possible, angling herself back to his crotch. She rolled him onto his side and turned onto hers as well. She snaked her lower arm through his legs, gripping firmly on his ass to hold him in place and began to barely touch her fingertips to his softening member.

"You're gonna need to give me a little time, Nai."

"You've got three minutes." She grabbed his ass hard, confident there would be a bruise soon and she said "Look at my body." He took in her glistening form, her supple thighs and breasts, her long black hair and swollen red lips.

"Touch me with feather-light fingers." He ran a hand from her knee to her hip, barely caressing her and she touched him with equally slight stroking. His cock twitched and she smiled. She moved her knees closer to him, allowing his fingers access to more of her flesh. Blood began to flow to his groin. _I'll be damned… how's this gettin' me hard so quick?_ She scooted closer three more times and he was fully erect again.

Without warning Naomi clamped her mouth down on his hip bone and marked him with bruises and bite marks. As he groaned her name, she covered his cock with her mouth; sucking against his hardness with force then taking him in completely. Her attention shifted from his dick briefly when he resumed gliding his hands over her body "God Nai, you are amazing."

She released his dick and marked his other hip; he roared at the unexpected sensation. He pulled her hip to his mouth and responded in kind, slapping her ass again as he bit her. She went back to blowing him as if nothing happened and he ghosted his hands along her body again. As the blowjob intensified, Dean rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him and maneuvering them into a 69. Before he moved toward her center, he marked her other hip with several bites.

Dean settled his head between her thighs. Ignoring her clit, he fucked into her wet pussy with his tongue and she moaned around his dick. Before long she came on his face and he slurped and lapped as much of her as he could.

Naomi moved him to the edge of the bed. She knelt between his legs and proceeded to do her best 'porn-parody' blowjob; she sucked on the head making all manners of exaggerated slurping noises, she licked and sucked up and down along his shaft making 'mmm' sounds.

She always had one hand on his cock and one on his balls and she said things like 'your cock's so huge' and 'oooh, yummy, I love big dicks' in a high-pitched 'airhead'-type voice. Dean laughed at the silliness; he also moaned at the effectiveness. It only took a few minutes and he was coming all over her gorgeous tits.

She stood up and pushed him back onto the bed. "Stay there, I'll clean us up."

After she cleaned them both up, she told Dean to roll on his stomach "Massage time. I'm gonna mark up your back while I relax you."

"Sure Nai, but remember I'm gonna give back everything I get."

"I'm counting on it." She straddled him and kneaded his muscles. Occasionally she sucked a hickey or bit into his flesh or dragged her nails across him, leaving raised welts in their wake. She'd also lay down over him and kiss his neck sensually, without a hint of marking him or pain. Dean loved the feel of her tits pressed into his back; she had loosened up his muscles while getting him excited and ready for more.

He rolled underneath her and said "Come down to me." She pressed against him and he kissed her passionately. His hands squeezed at her breasts and nipples and he kissed them marking each as he went. With yet another double-slap to her ass, he instructed "Lay on your stomach."

She smiled and complied as he straddled over her. He rubbed at her muscles with firm, sensual pressure. She could feel his erection press into her back when he leaned forward and marked her shoulders and back. He would also kiss her neck gently as she had done to him before biting her back hard enough to elicit a groan of desire from her. He shifted down her body and knelt between her legs. Grabbing at her waist he hoisted her ass in the air and bit it. The handprints he'd left were red and swollen, and he smiled knowing she would be feeling him on her ass for days and not just hours.

He kept one arm under her pelvis, holding her ass up as he slowly pushed two fingers into her pussy. "God, Nai; so wet and hot."

"I'm ready for more than your fingers." She ground herself back against him and handed him a condom from the nightstand. "Fuck me Dean."

He rolled the condom on then thrust his cock deep inside her. They moaned together; their heights were so compatible, neither had ever had the sensation of fitting so perfectly with another person. He reached around her and placed his hands on her breasts as he brought her up to all fours. He pinched at her nipples before gliding his hands back to her hips.

He rolled his hips and thrust at a steady pace. As he felt her orgasm building, he dug his fingers hard into her flesh and leaned over her, but licked and kissed gently at one of her bruises rather than creating a new one. The roughness of his hands and thrusts compared to his mouth's soft caressing sent her over the edge and she came repeatedly moaning "Dean Winchester" in a soft husky voice.

Hearing her say his name in such a sexed-out way nearly made Dean come; he pulled out and brought her up to her knees, pressing her back into his chest. He kissed her over her shoulder, their tongues meeting and intertwining passionately as he rubbed her clit. She snaked an arm up and placed it behind his head to deepen their kiss and he thrust his dick back inside her, never breaking their lips apart.

She pushed back against him until he was sitting on his feet; she brought her legs forward and bent her knees in front of her, like she was sitting on a chair. She swiveled her hips as he rocked forward and back. Their moans and screams of ecstasy took on a life of their own as everyone at the motel learned 'Dean' and 'Nai' were there (not for the first or even the tenth time).

Later, they were cuddled under the sheets, her face buried into his neck as her fingers lazily moved along his side. Dean drew patterns on her back and they contentedly sighed. Naomi leaned up and kissed his jaw and they began to kiss. They needed the closeness and tenderness of those wet, open mouthed kisses.

Eventually they broke apart panting and sighing. Then Dean started to laugh and she soon followed. Their laughter was almost as loud as their previous climax. He stopped laughing as abruptly as he started.

She said "What was so funny?"

"Why were you laughing?"

"I was laughing because you're laughing."

"I can't believe how rough it got today. I just… my God, Nai, your ass is so red, and the bruises and bites; you look like you were in a fight with a badger or somethin' an' I hurt like I was someone's punching bag. I realized I don't want the pain to go away. I don't want your pain t'go away either. An' I thought you must be enjoyin' the pain; you like my pain too. So we're sick fucks, so I laughed and the more I laughed, the more I thought  _that_ was sick and the more I laughed."

"Why'd you stop laughing?"

"Because I realized that I want the pain to stay because… Well I..."

"Me too."

The kissing resumed; emotional need turned sensual and then to desire. Neither would ever admit it, but for the first time in either's life, they didn't fuck. They made love.

An hour later they showered in comfortable silence. She got dressed, made sure she'd collected everything and kissed him goodbye. They agreed on occasional texts letting each other know they were OK and where they were, in hopes they'd be close enough for an encore.

With nothing better to do, Dean completed the research needed on the werewolf.

* * *

**Saturday, 2:00 p.m.**

****Bumfuck, LA** **

Sam arrived at the bus station, walked to the motel and asked the manager for a key. "You said 112, Huh?"

"Uhm, yes. Sir."

"You Dean?"

"No, sorry."

The manager got a funny look on his face and said "You ain't Nay is you?"

"Uh, no I'm Sam, Dean's my brother. I just got into town. Just now."

"Where's they guy that checked in? Ricardo Vasquez?"

"That's our dad; he had other business out of state; He'll be back Monday."

"When he gets here, you all get out."

"OK, sir, we will."

As he approached the door, he felt eyes on him and Sam turned to see two college girls blushing at him. "Are you Dean?"

"No."

They exchanged a puzzled look and one asked "You're not Nay are you?"

"Sorry, no." He said as he slipped in the door.

Dean was lying on his bed, watching TV. He was only wearing boxer shorts. "Dean!? What the hell happened to you?"

"Hey Sammy. You look like shit."

"Two days on a bus will do that to you, Dean. Were you in a fight?" He asked, coming closer to his brother.

"Nope."

"Then what the fu-… Oh. God. Never mind." Now that Sam was closer he could see the true nature of Dean's 'injuries'. "Why don't you put on a shirt and we can do some research?"

"It's done."

Sam laughed "When did you have time? Looks like you've been someone's chew toy! Who is Nay?"

" She's **_Naomi Jeffries_** to you. An' she left yesterday. How'd you know about Nai?"

"The manager, and girls in the parking lot, apparently you two have groupies...  Whatever you two did, we're evicted as soon as Dad comes back. Wanna get some food?" Sam smiled "Then maybe we can share some… stories. I thought just maybe I could impress you, but now..."

"You wanna talk about women? Not sappy shit but the good shit?" Dean got up and walked past Sam who burst out laughing when he saw Dean's back.

"What?"

"Your back!"

Dean shrugged "Can't look much diff'rnt than my front."

"There's not Sharpie on your front."

"What the hell?" Dean ran to the bathroom and strained to look at his back in the mirror.

'Nai was here' was written next to or over every bruise and bite mark. Above his ass was a note: 'Looking forward to the encore! XOXO -Nai'

Sam was still laughing as Dean put on his shirt and barked an order about leaving for food. He couldn't help but smile.  It's not like he could be mad at her; after all, he **had** written 'Property of Dean Winchester' on her ass.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, please leave me a review either way; I would love to know your thoughts.


	7. Dove and Sam Aug 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove visits Sam at Stanford

* * *

 

**August 2002**

Sam had aced his freshman year and was looking forward to starting his sophomore classes in a week. 'Dorm move-in' consisted of five days, floors 9-12 were day one; 5-8 on day two and 1-4 on day three. Days four and five were those last students coming from out of state or late admittance. To make extra money, Sam would schlep boxes. Day five had wound down; he was sweaty and exhausted. His roommate Jim announced he was going out to 'scope honeys' later and asked if Sam wanted to go along. He said his plans were a shower, food and rest. He retreated to the community bathroom.

Over the last fourteen months, Dove and Sam had spoken every other every month or so. They even managed to see each other twice.  Noni had a grandmother living in Stockton, CA so Dove and Sam rendezvoused half way between there and Stanford.

The girls were back in California, but Dove didn't tell Sam; she decided to surprise him.

Dove reached Sam's dorm and asked around. Everyone knew him and she was easily directed to his room. She knocked and was greeted by a short preppy guy with a slight build; cute and wearing too much cologne. He saw her and smiled half-heartedly "Something tells me you're here for Sam?" He didn't move to let her in their room.

"Yes-"

"You're here late. If you were a guy I'd say he's done for the day, but..." he looked her over slowly "-but if you've got the cash, he might have the strength to knock out one more, **if** you're on the bottom."

"So, is Sam-"

"I'm Jim." He leaned against the doorway and ogled her more. "Say Red, get a drink with me? Maybe I'll be nice and take care of you right so you won't need Sam-the-man-for-hire?"

She blushed as he added "That guy has everyone lining up for his _services_. I wish I had his stamina."

"I'm really just here to see Sam."

He eyed her again appraisingly.  "I get'cha. Just want'm in and out, no conversation eh? Well, he'll be back quick enough."

With that, Jim just walked past her leaving her standing in the hall with their door hanging wide open. Dove took that as an invitation, went inside and closed the door. She wondered where Sam was and how long he'd be.

Sam's dirty clothes were strewn on the floor by his bed. She picked up his shirt and smelled it… She closed her eyes and remembered him holding her; how she could feel his heart beating and she would always feel safe next to him. She sat down and waited.

Right then, Sam came in wearing only his boxer briefs; a towel slung around his neck. Dove gasped at his entrance and dropped the shirt like it was on fire, a blush covering her face at being caught sniffing it.

"Dove!" He went to hug her then stopped. "Uhm, I guess you caught me undressed."

"I'd say I'm sorry about that, but, I'd totally be lying." She grinned and watched him close the door.

Sam stood right in front of her. She had goose-bumps everywhere. He put his hand on her face. She gasped in anticipation, thinking he was going to kiss her; she closed her eyes. Then he leaned down and reached past her. She opened her eyes to see his clean laundry was directly behind her. He held up his pants.

"You going to watch me put on a reverse-strip-tease?" He asked coyly.

She reached out to his leg and touched his thigh right below his underwear. She slipped the tip of her thumb under the leg-band. Sliding it back and forth, she said, "Why're you in such a hurry to get dressed?"

He was clearly excited by that comment and said "Dove, baby, it's not fair that I'm in my underwear and you're fully dressed." He reached out to her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. She was wearing a simple sheath dress and one of those sleeve-only-jacket-things that was knitted like a sweater. He put his hands on her face and kissed her slowly. _aaah, Dove: she always tastes like peaches and sage_

As their tongues danced together seductively, he moved his hands down her shoulders so they were inside her jacket. He tried to gently slip it off her, but it hung up on her elbows. _nice going, Sam. she's now imprisoned in her sweater_

He could feel her smiling at his clumsiness as he continued to kiss her gently. He worked on getting one arm out at a time; after several tries she was finally free. He kissed her neck as he slid his hands down her back. _no zipper? that's easy_ He put his hands on her waist and began to gather up the skirt to pull the dress over her head. Then, the dress was stuck. The skirt was gathered at her waist, but he couldn't get it up any more. He kept kissing her neck and tried to pass it off as he let the skirt go and went back to feeling around her back again. _how did I miss a zipper?_

She started to giggle and then he did too…

"So much for smooth and seductive, Sam!" she laughed.

"I know. I know. The moment's over. I was cock-blocked by your dress! I'm so embarrassed." He said in a mock-dramatic tone as he went right back to kissing her neck and collarbone.

Dove was tingling from his kisses; she gasped "Side zipper, Sam."

"Too late now, the mood is ruined. My machismo has been shamed." he smiled down at her and rubbed her shoulders.

She made a pouty face and he said, "Can I just hold you for a few minutes, then take you for food or something so we can catch up?"

"Really? Don't you want to try that again?"

"Dove, baby, I'm so happy to see you, just having you here is awesome. But, I am exhausted; I was just gonna eat and head to bed."

"We-ell, I wasn't expecting to see you in your underwear, at least not first thing. I'd love to catch up over some 'food or something'." She smirked and sat down, handing him his pants. "Now, about that reverse-strip-tease… Go slow."

Dove cuddled up to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He breathed in her scent and she put her hand over his heart; tapping her index finger lightly to his heartbeat. It was perfect, for about ten minutes. Then his stomach started to growl and they decided to head out.

At dinner she asked about his 'man-for-hire' status and he laughed when she said Jim had made it seem that his services were something very different than carrying boxes. "He does that on purpose. There are a few people who actually think…" Sam blushed.

Sam and Dove laughed, ate and talked about everything. She told him how she and Noni were Hunting by themselves without Red. He told her about his course-load for the semester; which classes he was looking forward to and which ones he was dreading. She showed him pictures of her and Noni over the body of a werewolf they'd just taken out and he showed her one of him and Jim at a Weezer concert. They were always open about other men/women in their lives and never jealous. He talked about crushes and dating; she told him about connections she'd made when they stayed long enough in one place. She even admitted to having a one-night-stand; a guy she and Noni picked up together.

"One of these days, maybe you can bring Noni when you visit **me**." Sam loved how open they were about everything and she loved that he was never judgmental.

Dinner was over; Dove held Sam's hand as they walked to her car. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He leaned down and deepened the kiss. She finally broke away. "Mmm. Kissing you is always amazing." She said, smiling. "Am I taking you to your dorm or my motel?"

"I'd like to go with you but after all the boxes, I don't have energy for much beyond more kissing." Sam kissed her forehead. "Can I hold you all night? My batteries will be recharged in the morning."

 _like I'd say no to being held all night by a gorgeous man who promised me wake-up sex_ "Let's go."

Back at her motel Sam stripped down to his underwear and she emerged from the bathroom in a slinky lacy teddy. "What happed to the shorts and tank top PJ's?"

"You don't like this?" She sighed "It's too much right? I'm still trying to figure out the whole seduction thing. I don't want to look as inexperienced as I am…"

He pulled her down onto his lap. "Baby, if it wasn't _me_ , then that would be perfect, it's not slutty and you look totally hot… but Dove, I already know you're totally hot and I know you're more comfortable in the cotton PJs... or just your underwear." He smiled and pulled her teddy off, leaving her in her panties. He ran his hands over her body and kissed her neck and chest. They fell asleep making out.

Dove woke to Sam's large hands ghosting over her arms, shoulders, back, ass and thighs. He was sitting cross-legged next to her; when she stirred and turned her face to him, he brushed her crimson hair back and smiled. "Sam, this would be the perfect way to wake up - if it weren't 5:30."

"I couldn't wait; my batteries are recharged now." His hands applied more pressure and she mewed in appreciation.

"I should be doing that for you – you have to be sore after five days of lugging boxes."

"I couldn't be more relaxed. But I noticed you have a few knots" he kneaded her thigh "and a new knife wound too. Later I'll replace these butterfly sutures for you." He smiled and she snuggled into her pillow before propping herself on her elbows.

"You're too good to me" she feigned "You know I'm just using you for massages and medical care." She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

His voice followed her. "Not true. I have other skills you exploit as well."

He laid back down when she returned, pulling her on top of him. She started to say something but he silenced her. "No more talking"; his tongue diving between her lips enforced his command. The first kisses were sweet and gentle but the passion soon built between them. Dove pulled her lips from his and kissed down his jaw. Her mouth placed hot, wet kisses along his throat and across his collar bone. He moaned in approval while his hands ran along her body, already hungrily pulling at her panties. When she released an 'Ummm" deep in her throat, Sam rolled them over and began kissing down her body. He sucked and licked at her nipples; he ran his tongue over her stomach and along the crease of her hips. His hands were gentle but insistent as he removed her panties.

Then, he surprised her, rolling onto his back and essentially turning her 180-degress quickly.  He maneuvered her so she was kneeling; her knees on either side of his head. He brought her hot center down to him and slowly ran his tongue over her already slick folds. She gasped his name and he smiled into her.

He ran his hands up and down her body and she leaned forward, toward the erection she could see twitching and pressing against his underwear. _69… another first for me and it's with Sam… perfect_

Dove leaned over Sam, running her hands over his chest and down his stomach as she continued to gasp and moan his name. Her hands were shaky as she tugged at the waistband of his underwear. She pushed them over his throbbing cock and down onto his thighs. Her hands wrapped around his dick and he groaned his pleasure as he fucked his tongue into her pussy. Sam increased the speed and intensity of his actions. She took his dick into her mouth. They continued to work each other into a frenzy with their appreciative moans. She opened her jaw the way Noni showed her and she took his cock in completely. "Oh, God Dove" he yelled against her core as he felt his head get swallowed down her throat. _fuckgoodgodfuckDovefuckgoodwowfuck_

Sam clamped his lips over her clit and fucked two fingers into her hot pussy. She came at the sensation, released him half way and returned her hand to his shaft. He lapped up her cum and continued to suck and tongue at her to help her ride out her orgasm.

Dove moved so she was lying next to Sam on the bed. She pulled her swollen lips off his dick and said "I want you to talk to me. I love it when you're vocal."

"I want you fucking me with your sexy mouth and swallowing my cock down your throat again. That was fucking amazing."

She sucked against his head and her tongue writhed against his cock. She slurped and sucked as he continued a string of obscenities that he knew she appreciated. "Dove, baby you are so good at sucking cock. Suck it, baby, fuck yes. Like that. Swallow it, suck my hard cock down your throat."

His vocalizations were making her pussy sopping wet and she moaned and panted around his dick.

"I know you want me to fuck my tongue into you. I know you want my huge cock pounding your hot wet pussy." He reached out and squeezed her breast in his hand "Your tits are perfect. Your cunt is gorgeous and delicious. I want more. I want to eat your pussy."

Sam reached for her leg but she clamped her knees together and swallowed him all the way into her throat again. _fucksuckgodfuckfuckfuckwethotDove_

She swallowed against him and pulled at his balls. She could hold her breath for just over a minute and she used every second to drive him wild. "Fuck, Dove, fucking god damn amazing. She sucked his head and pumped her mouth up and down on his shaft fast as his balls tightened in her hand and he announced he was "Gonna fucking come in your hot wet mouth. God, Dove."

She swallowed him down her throat and he came with convulsions that encompassed his entire body. She slowly released him, allowing her heated mouth to soothe him as he came down from his high.

"Talk to me, now, baby." He rolled her onto her back, pulled her knees up to his broad shoulders and she was practically hanging from his torso. He pressed his face into her pussy. She kicked her legs and whimpered. Sam gripped her thighs against his head

"Talk. Now." He commanded and began licking her entire pussy slowly and steadily.

"My pussy is dripping for you. Bury your face in my hot cunt. Fuck me with your amazing tongue." Sam's tongue fucked her and she bucked her hips into him. She was so into it that he had a hard time holding her still; he started to worry he might be bruising her.

"C'mon Sam, get a fucking grip. My pussy is owning your mouth. I thought **you** were gonna fuck **me** with your tongue." _I guess she's not hurting_ "Show me you can handle me, Sam. Make me hold still while your lips teach me a fucking lesson." _as you wish_

As her orgasm built she screamed his name and demanded more. "Suck my clit Sam. Look at me. Look at me while you suck it." He opened his eyes as he began running his tongue in little circles against her swelled bud. "Suck it hard and bite at it. Fuck me with your long perfect fingers."

Apparently just getting him to follow her instructions was enough to send her over the edge, because as soon as Sam pushed his fingers into her she writhed and fluttered around him. He moved his fingers faster, curving them and scissoring them against her walls. He sucked hard against her clit and she came again before falling nearly limp into his arms. He continued his work, lightening the intensity with every repetition. He gently slid her legs off him and sat her carefully against the mattress.

He moved next to her and kissed her, letting his tongue dive into her mouth, combining the flavors of their cum and making them both sigh at the taste that was uniquely them. Sam kissed her neck and stroked her breasts. "Your tits are amazing. You are amazing. I love that deep throating. No one has ever been able to take me in like that before."

Dove smiled "Noni showed me when we picked up that guy in Tennessee. But that was an intro level class. I learned a lot more today. You… your size… You're an advanced course; you have a 400-level cock."

He laughed and kissed her again, making sure she could feel his hardening dick pressed into her hip. "Ready again, big guy?"

"I am…" Sam sat up on the edge of the bed. He rolled a condom onto his fully formed erection; Sam brought Dove into his lap and pulled her legs around his waist. "No pressure; I can wait until whenever you're ready." They kissed sensually, rhythmically letting their tongues press forward slowly through wide-open mouths. The sounds of their kissing were the only noises in the room. She buried a hand in his hair and snaked the other around his back. He wrapped an arm around her svelte waist and put a hand at the back of her head, massaging her scalp as they continued their passionate kissing.

_those sounds, this kissing, this position it's all so extremely sexy_

Feeling her hard nipples drag on his chest spurned the desire in both of them. When Dove began to whimper and grind her hips against him, Sam moaned and lifted her onto him. They moved slowly, gripping each other tight, pressing their bodies together, panting and sighing into each other's mouth. Their kissing turned from a fiery ember to a blaze as their movements became harder and faster.

Dove pushed Sam back until his palms were flat on the mattress behind him; his arms supported their weight as she writhed against him. He thrust his hips up at her as her grinding matched his rhythm perfectly. She began to come and Sam sat bolt-upright, placing his hands on her hips to steady her as she leaned backwards, the angle providing the ideal friction against her clit. He leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking at it and grating his teeth over the hard tip.

She rode him through her high. Just as she slowed her pace, Sam flipped them over, pressing her into the mattress and using his legs intensify each push into her. He sped up and swiveled his hips making his thrusts send waves of pleasure through them both. She cried out his name as she came again and he soon followed.

They cozied back into bed and slept for a few more hours before Sam woke her up again. "Dove baby, It's nine. How about some wake up sex?"

"We did that hours ago…"

"Technically that was dawn sex because we didn't get up afterward… but if you don't want to" he pouted "I'll just get in the shower…"

"Let's just have shower sex instead…"

By eleven-thirty they checked out (half an hour late). They had lunch together and she dropped him off by one. Dove kissed him goodbye and called after him "Have a great year, Sam!" He smiled as he turned toward his dorm.

_yep, sophomore year is going to be great_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. This is just one more humble request for a review.


	8. Oct 2002 Dean and Noni

* * *

**Tuesday 10:00 pm**

**Whereinhell?, TN**

Dean was waiting for it to get dark enough to dig a grave for a routine salt and burn. John had a line on Yellow Eyes and he was in West Virginia. Dean had been doing a lot of smaller jobs on his own and he loved it. He liked becoming his own man, hunting his way; plus, without his dad around, he could fully appreciate the hospitality of the local women.

Tonight, he had about an hour to kill. He was sitting in his car a half-mile from the cemetery. 'Black Velvet' came on the radio and he started to think about Naomi.

They'd managed a few 'encores' in the last year and a half.  Enjoyed a random night or afternoon here and there; they even had a full 24 hours together back in July, but he hadn't seen her since. They texted every week for the last year, ever since their first 'encore'. They'd call every few weeks to talk about cases; utilizing each other's knowledge and she'd even helped him on a translation from a grimoire when he ran into a German witch.

They also talked about their dads, injuries, and life in general. They'd share their recent sexploits or have phone sex. Somewhere along the line he'd learned that Namoi was bisexual, and she'd share juicy details from her "hot girl on girl fun times" (as Dean called them).

They invented a game: 'Who should I bang?'. It happened when she called him as he was trying to decide which girl he should hit on as he surveyed his options in a bar.  Dean smiled as he thought about it.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Facin' a huge dilemma. Wish you could help me decide which of these two girls are gonna get the honor of bangin' of me."

"Why choose? Ask them both to join the fun."  He could hear the smirk in her tone.

"Nah, that's a big risk. If they're not into that kinky shit, I lose 'em both."

"Quit being a coward, not taking the risk."

"Hey, there's no third option here, unless you're gonna talk my rocks off later."

"No can do, stud, already got my own hot action lined up… Sometime I'll show you how to know if you can bag two at once… But, describe them, I'll tell you which one to pick tonight."

After Dean's lewdly detailed description of each girl, Naomi asked "Do you want just a quick fuck, or do you have time for a little kink?"

"I've got some time."

"Take the gorgeous, more modestly dressed one over the smoking-hot one in the miniskirt and fuck-me pumps."

"Sure.  Why, though?"

"'Miss Proper' will be adventurous in bed. Suck her toes. Have her tie you up with something that's soft and easy to get out of, like a necktie." She paused "If I'm right and she's game for that, then you're gonna owe me a bottle of Jack."

"What if you're wrong and she's not 'game for that'?"

"Then I'm wrong. No B.F.D. You'll still get fucked, just not tied up…"

"Eh. Good point. Next time you gotta similar dilemma, I'll help you decide; same prize."

Phone upgrades that included cameras made the game much easier. They could just send pics and text about who to choose and the possible added kink for the bet.

Now he was waiting to salt and burn a ghost.  Dean sat thinking how it was nice to have a hunting contemporary… and a friend. A friend who fucked him like a slut or an animal or an angel. A friend who knows saying his first and last name, his **real** name, when she came was the hottest sound he ever heard.

He hoped she was close. He needed her to be close. He texted her.

D: waiting to S&B in TN where r u?

N: night off near StL; head to OH 2moro – evlsprit

_Oh fuck yes, I'm gonna have to get a little lost before I meet dad in West Virginia tomorrow_

D: town?

N: RedHouse

D: see you 2moro, your motel, noon

Digging a grave was never so much fun as when you knew you were definitely having a great fuck the next day.

* * *

**Wednesday noon**

**RedHouse, OH**

Dean barely knocked on the door and it jarred open. He pulled his gun and slowly entered the motel room. Naomi's bag was there but she wasn't. He checked the bathroom: empty.

It was a long drive, so he hit the head.

_No sense on looking into what the Hell's goin' on till I take a piss._

He finished washing his hands when he heard someone enter the room and rifle through something. He burst out from the bathroom, knocking the door off the hinges, spinning toward the table, gun trained on the person sitting there.

A beautiful redheaded woman calmly looked back at him without so much as a startled expression. Even with his gun pointed right at her forehead she just smiled. "I heard you entered hot and had amazing moves. I thought she was talking about your cock."

"Where's Naomi? Who th'fuck're you?"

"Ice machine's broken. I went to complain; she went to buy some. I see you let yourself in."

"Door was open. Who. Are. You?"

"Dean, meet D." Naomi appeared in the doorway and smirked "If you wanna shoot her in the face… use your cock and not that." she pointed to his gun, still trained on D's head. "And, not today.  _She_ has work to do."

He set his gun on the table. "Sorry. Hi."

Naomi pushed past him to the bathroom, sighing at the door and making a comment about him paying them back for their deposit on the room.

"So, is it Dee, like D-E-E? Or, is it just D, short for something like Dianna?"

"Short for something _like_ Dianna."

"D is heading off to interview more witnesses." Naomi walked over and kissed her, open-mouthed and slow.

Dean smiled "Can you do that again, add tongue and give me time to snap a few pics? And why rush out, D? I just got here." His eyebrows danced and he turned on his lady-killer smile.

"There's a job to do; one of us needs to do it. I'm sure we'll _come together_ soon." D winked and smiled as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Dean stared at the closed door a moment before turning a fake-pouty face to Naomi; his lower lip pushed out and quivering in time with his fake sniffles.

 _he's such a cheeky brat_   "This morning you said you'd drop in for an hour. **_We_** -" she motioned her finger from herself to the door when D had been "are worthy of attention for a whole night or not at all."

"Gonna keep that in mind." He smirked and removed his jacket and flannel fluidly, like they were one piece.

Naomi grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, he opened up and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. _God, he tastes like heaven, almost… righteous_ _I lov- no I don't_

They made out hot and heavy for ten minutes.

_this's so fuckin' hot I'd'a driven here just for this I lov- no I don't_

Their tongues were playing and flicking at each other, nipping and sucking against each other's lips; their lungs gasping for precious air rather than breaking apart to properly breathe. She pulled off her shirt during one such gasp. His hands sought out her breasts and massaged them through her lacy bra. When he felt her nipples harden to points, he pulled the straps off her arms, flipping the fragile garment down her stomach and not bothering to unfasten the clasps.

He growled low as his mouth sought one tight bud while he rolled the other in his fingers. Dean sucked and nipped sensually while she mewed praises of his touch and fisted her fingers in his hair. His hot mouth enveloped as much of her breast as possible before pulling off slowly and making its way to her other nipple and continuing its ministrations.

When he began marching his lips back toward her mouth, she pulled his shirt off and pressed her lips to his neck, collarbone and shoulder.

 _no shirt today, Dean_ _I'm gonna feel and taste your hot body_

She lapped at his salty skin as she ran her hands lightly along his muscular chest and pinched his nipples playfully. When their lips finally met again their bodies were nearly vibrating with desire.

Naomi grabbed at Dean's belt. He moaned into her mouth, pulled her close and spun them around; frantically pushing her to sit on the rickety table. He moaned again in desperate relief as she pulled open his button fly. She slipped her hand into his front pocket and procured the condom (she knew it'd be there) before forcing his pants and underwear down his hips and using her foot to shove them to the floor. She wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him firmly causing his breath to hitch at the sensation.

He pushed her short skirt up to her waist, never breaking their passionate kisses. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh expecting to find her panties, but instead was met with only wetness trailing down her soft skin. At the realization she was going commando, he pulled back and looked at her with a smirk and an eyebrow tilt.

"You been like that all mornin'? While you were interviewin' people?" _naughty girl, I lov- no I don't_

She smiled and winked. "I _tried_ to put panties on, really, but they kept falling down in anticipation of your arrival." He crashed his mouth onto hers again; lust-filled growls escaped her throat as he slid two fingers into her wetness and pressed his thumb to her clit. She pulled her knee up to his hip and his free hand caught it, holding it tight to him. Her body quivered and her jerks on his cock became erratic as she came forcefully onto his hand.

"Nai, your handjob lost its rhythm there. You OK?" he teased as she tried and failed to speak.

As her spasms decreased and she regained regular breathing, she pushed him off her just enough to get the condom on him. He didn't stop fingering her until she pulled his hand away and brought up her other knee, which he caught easily in his now free hand. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and yanked him toward her "I want you inside me. Now." _there'll never be anyone else like him I lov- no I don't_

"You gottit." He thrust forward; they locked eyes, green and blue disappeared as their pupils blew wide. He pulled out and rocketed forward again, they used their mouths to capture their gasps, moans and screams as they found a rhythm.

"Oh, Fuck, Nai" his voice broke when she wrapped her legs all the way around him and hooked her feet to shorten his stroke. His hands now free, he cupped one behind her head and fondled her breast with the other. He kissed down to her pulse point as she shattered around him; her voice breathy as she panted "Dean Winchester" over and over until it became "d'win-ster". _she says my name like music, fuckin' hot music I lov– no I don't_

Naomi didn't let herself plateau; she quickly snaked a hand down her stomach and began massaging her clit as Dean fucked her over the edge again. He came with her; a frenzied final thrust that caused the table under them to collapse. The crash was barely audible over their euphoric chanting of 'fuck', 'God', 'Nai', 'yes', and 'D'n'.

Dean stayed on his feet and Naomi was squeezing her legs so tight to him he was able to keep from dropping her. But then their ecstasy-laden prayers were quickly replaced by raucous laughter and Dean lost his balance, tipping forward and finishing off any last hope the table had for repair.

The laughter continued with Naomi including some winces of pain from being smashed to the ground and him landing on top of her.

Once he was certain she was not too-badly hurt he kissed her forehead and then her lips gently. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair back from her face. His expression grew earnest and his eyes smiled at her sweetly "Nai, I have to tell you… You should know that I… I…" _what the fuck do you think you're gonna say now, asshole?_

Her face started to show worry about what was coming next. _no, I don't need to know anything, Dean I don't want to know…_

"Nai, I'll pay for the bathroom door, but not this piece of shit table." They both burst into laughter again.

_I don't love you. I don't…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a review!


	9. October 2002 Dean and 'D'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up on the same day as the last chapter.

**Wednesday 3:30 pm**

Dean left Naomi a few hours ago; a smile was still plastered on his lips. He was just crossing from Ohio into West Virginia when he got the call he knew was coming.

"Hey Da-"

"Where th'hell're you? You should've been here two hours ago."

"Got held up-."

"Go back to RedHouse."

"What? Uhm, RedHouse?"

"Son, we **will** discuss you going 200 miles out of the way for a nooner, but not now. Bobby called. One of those girl's grandmother had a massive stroke and she's flying to Cali; You're gonna help the other with the hunt."

"Dad-"

"I don't know which one an'I don't care. You can't have a girlfriend, Dean. I can't believe you put getting laid in front of doing the job!" John's tone changed from annoyed to irate yelling by the time he was done, putting Dean on the defensive.

"She's not my… She's a hunter I met a while back on a solo an'she's an awesome lay, so when I heard she was close-"

"We'll discuss your insubordination later. Finish that Hunt and bolt out. I'm heading to Pennsylvania."

The call ended abruptly.

"Yes, sir." Dean said snidely to the dead air. He immediately made another call.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Nai, I'm comin' back; be there in two hours."

"My Grandma Kate-"

"I know. Well, I kinda knew somethin'. Guess you know Bobby Singer?"

Naomi's silence confirmed she did.

"Well, Bobby called Dad. Said one of you was leavin'. Guess that means I'm coming back to help D."

"What about your dad?"

"Dad's orders."

"I'm glad you're heading back. D needs you."

"So, what? She's not a good hunter?"

"No, she's badass, but she's upset. You know we tell people she's my cousin, but she's more like a sister - Grandma Kate is as much hers as mine." Naomi sighed "Dean, D's not like me, not outgoing with men. But, especially now that she's upset, she needs a good lay; she needs you."

"Are you pimping me out like I'm some kinda stud horse?" Dean snorted; he felt a bit offended and very, very proud of himself.

"You know you're a god in bed and she needs that. Look, we'll be boarding soon so I don't have a lot of time. Just know that she doesn't have a lot of experience; she waited until she was twenty to lose her virginity. _You've heard the story_. That kind of sappy shit you see in a chick-flick, like if Disney wrote the princess losing it to the perfect prince. Since then… only like 3 guys and they all sucked. She didn't get off and the guys didn't care. She needs you, or she's gonna go another twenty years without getting laid."

"So you're really OK if we-"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"She's your best friend, not some random skank."

"Exactly. She's my best friend, who needs great sex. Give it to her. You'll have to talk to her, get to know her a little, then curl her toes six ways from Sunday. Gotta go. Love - that you're helping her out."

* * *

Noni called to let her know Dean would be there to help with the Hunt, so Dove made a call.

"Sam?"

He could hear she was upset by the tone of her voice. "Dove, what's wrong?"

"Grandma Kate had a stroke. Noni's flying out there; I'm staying to finish a job in Ohio. Sam, I was wondering…"

"Do you need me to pick up Noni at the airport?"

"Uhm, no. That is so far from what I need."

"Whatever you need, whatever I can do-"

"I need a good lay."

"You know I'd totally do that if I could." He tried to add a chuckle in his voice since he could hear how upset she was about her 'grandma'.

"Uhmm, I know. But see it's just that… Dean is coming to help me finish the hunt."

"Dean, my brother, Dean? How does he even know you guys?"

"Yes, Dean, your brother… He knows Noni, I only met him for like two minutes… This is awkward. What I wanted to know is-"

"I don't think Dean would have sex with you. He knows what you mean to me-"

"He doesn't know about us."

"He's not an idiot. Dove's not a common name…"

"He doesn't know my name, not really. I go by D, basically everyone calls me that - except you."

"Then don't tell him. You can have sex with him."

"Sam-"

"Look, about Dean… He always said 'put yourself last, Sammy, make sure she gets off and it'll be good for you'. Dove, baby, I know the other guys you've been with didn't do that."

"Sam-"

"They don't know what they missed. Because, seeing you come, it's like seeing heaven."

"Sam! Shut. Up." To Dove's surprise, he did. "I didn't call to get your _permission_ to have sex with Dean. Well not really... I called because I want to make sure that we, you and me… I want to make sure that when I see **you** again, that you'd still be okay with **us** after, **if** I decided to-"

"Dove, baby, Dean **will** put you first, I know he will. I want that for you. The next time **I** see you, I promise I'll make you forget all about him. Or at least you'll lie and say I did. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Sunday 1:15 am**

**RedHouse, OH**

Dean and D identified the evil spirit as a victim of a serial rapist/killer who was recently released due to a technicality. They have to stick around for another day or so to be sure there was only the one spirit since all the victims had good reason to be pissed.

Dean knew if he was going to get D into bed that tonight would be the time. They were both beat up a little, covered in grave dirt and generally put off that they had to 'kill' a spirit who had such a sad ending to her life.

They were sharing a motel room. In down time and over meals Dean managed to get D to talk about men and sex. She said it was easy to talk to him since she knew how open he and Naomi were about it.

D said she was going to call and check on Grandma Kate; Dean could shower first. He went into the bathroom, washed his face and neck, and waited as she called Naomi.

After she hung up, upset that there had been no change in Grandma Kate's condition, D shrugged out of her jacket and over-shirt, leaving on her miniscule tank top. She sat on the floor to take off her boots. She didn't get up, she just crossed her arms over her knees and started to cry silent tears.

Dean came out of the bathroom, still wearing his jeans, but no shirt or shoes. He bent down, silently wiping her face with a cold, wet cloth. After several minutes her tears stopped and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

_this is it, no turning back_

She let him stand her up but then stopped, thinking he was leading her to the bathroom. _oh, I thought this was headed to the bed_

"You go ahead and shower first." She sighed and tried to pull away.

Dean said nothing in reply. _if I hug her she might start crying again_ He stepped directly into her personal space and looked down at her.

His six-foot frame seemed to tower over her 5'6" form, even though he hadn't felt like that before this moment. He used the cloth to wipe a dirt-free stripe from below her ear to her cleavage. He dropped the rag to the floor and firmly planted his lips just above her tank top. His tongue traced small circles and flicked over her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes as she reached a hand up and spread her fingers through his dirty hair, barely whispering "Dean."

He wrapped one arm around her waist, yanking her hips firmly against his so she could feel his dick hardening through his jeans. Her other hand began to trace along his bare back as his lips slowly climbed up her neck and suckled the skin below her ear. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her tight against his chest.

He licked the shell of her ear. " **We** will shower _after_ ; no talking now." He growled before capturing her lips and setting his tongue loose in her mouth when she moaned. _she tastes like_... _what is that flavor? it's… sweet and herbal_

She fisted his hair and pulled; he groaned at the pleasure-pain and hoisted her up into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clung to his shoulders as their kissing became desperate and laced with primal need.

Their frenzied kissing stoked a fire neither of them expected. He crashed them into the mattress, his body nearly crushing hers as she clutched at his shoulders and nipped his lips. Breaking away for air, he fisted his hands in her tank top and ripped it from her body. She moaned and her pupils blew out, excited by his wanton display of desire. The front closure on her bra was the only thing that saved it from a fate similar to her tank. He dragged the flimsy material from her breasts as he gripped one tight and suctioned his swollen lips onto the other. She reached for his hair again and he shook his head and growled fiercely at her hands. Sitting up, he collected her wrists and used her tattered tank top to tie her hands to the headboard.

He crashed his lips to hers again and their tongues fought for dominance while their grunts and groans died in the other's mouth. He moved back to kissing, sucking and nipping down her neck again. He pinched her nipples, making the buds ache from pleasure before lapping his tongue across them and nibbling at the peaks. He reached down with one hand and unfastened her jeans before retreating from her body and getting out of the bed.

She whimpered at the loss of his heat before gasping when he gripped the material at her hips and yanked her pants off with such force they turned inside out. She was left in only her lacy thong and Dean smiled down at her; taking in her nearly-naked, bound body. He walked up to the head of the bed, and hovered so she could see him. His eyes continued hungrily scanning her curves as he unbuckled his belt and slowly lowered his pants, taking his underwear with them. His cock twitched and jumped in anticipation, the tip already slick with pre-come. He pumped his dick in his fist several times.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. D panted as she watched him touch himself; his naked body was gorgeous and he was so comfortable in his own skin, it drove her wild with desire. She eyed his cock hungrily and licked her lips.

Neither of them spoke a word. He walked to the end of the bed and took her ankles in his hands, spreading her legs apart as he nipped along them and crawled on all fours to toward her aching center.

D didn't speak but her pleading moans and bucking hips said enough; she wanted more. Dean planned to tease her for a long while before pressing his face into her core and eating her out, even though he already felt like a man who'd been starving for a week.

He kissed her hips and thighs; grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under her pelvis to lift her center toward his face. She tensed up, expecting more but he just continued leisurely kissing her hip. The scent of her arousal wafted to him and he growled contentedly as he breathed it in and nosed and nuzzled her hip, rubbing his stubble on her soft skin. He slid his thumbs along the edges of her thong and hooked them around the waistband before pulling them painfully slowly away from her body. She was so wet that the lace created sticky strings of moisture as it was pulled back. The sight of her dripping folds made him impatient and he couldn't maintain his languid pace. He ripped her thong apart and put it to his lips, sucking it before smiling lasciviously down at her and tossing it aside.

His face dropped from view and she felt his mouth envelope her pussy.

D tried to look at him but couldn't see because of her restraints. She finally spoke, but it was only to shout "Oh God", "Fuck", "Yes" and "Dean!" over and over in random order while he sucked and nipped on her clit, fucked her with his fingers and tongue, and licked at her asshole. She came all over his face but his pleasure-onslaught to her pussy didn't slow down; he brought her two more orgasms in quick succession before letting her come down.

A few minutes later, D was coherent enough to open her eyes again; Dean was lying next to her. He was on his side, propped up on an elbow, kissing the underside of her arm and lazily running his fingers over her breasts.

"You're beautiful. I wanna know your name."

"I won't just tell you. You can guess and I promise to let you know if you get it right." She shuddered from another aftershock "But right now, I want to know why is it you're not thrusting your magnificent cock balls deep into my hot, wet cunt?"

"I..I.."

"Look, Dean your hard, swollen dick is slick and ready to fuck me, the condoms are on the nightstand, let's go. My dripping pussy wants fucked like a jackhammer."

"fuuuck." Dean almost whispered the word.

"Yes. I want to fuck. Or, untie me and I'll suck your cock like my name's Hoover. I'll lick your balls and I'll fuck your asshole with my fingers and you can fuck my mouth until you come all over my face. Whatever you want… But I need more action. Now."

Dean made a sound that was somewhere between a gurgle and a whimper. He just looked at her with his mouth agape; his eyes glassed over like he was in a trance. _ohmyfuckinggod I don't know what I want! how can I choose?_

"Dean… Dean… Focus on my eyes." When she was sure that there was a spark of light behind his gaze, she smiled politely. "Can you at least nod or shake your head."

He nodded.

"OK, good. Now was the dirty talk too much for you?"

He shook his head no.

"Good. So decide. Untie me so I can wrap my hot lips around your huge cock, suck your length down my throat and squeeze your balls. I promise you'll come like a rocket. Or, put on a condom on your massive dick and pound me hard until my tight cunt milks every last drop of cum from you; fuck me and make my hot cum melt over your balls. Fuck me until I lose consciousness and then fuck me back into reality."

 _goddammit Dean, decide; say_ _ **something**_ His eyes showed a spark; his mouth twisted into a devilish smirk and he ran his hands over her body. "You really know how to tell a man what to do. Why didn't you give orders like that when I was eating your hot cunt and fucking your wet pussy with my fingers?"

"You said 'no talking' and I followed directions." She smiled sweetly.

"But now… I am fucking tied to a motherfucking bed with my cunt dripping wet and a goddamned gorgeous man flaunting his enormous cock in my face, not letting me touch it and not pumping it into my hot pussy… so now I'm getting fucking insistent."

"Insistent? Huh? Your demand that I pound my hard dick into you an' make your pussy melt over my balls is totally hot… But I want your swollen lips to beg me to shove my fat cock into your sopping cunt."

"I don't beg."

Dean put on a condom, kneeled between her spread thighs and looked at her. "Beg me for what you want."

"Fuck me with that massive cock. My dripping cunt wants to feel you pounding it hard and fast until I come all over you."

"That's insistin', not beggin'. Beg for my cock t'fill your tight little cunt and stretch you out. Now… You know how t'get it. Whadda ya want?"

"Take that massive dick in your hand, pump it in your fist a few times then throw my legs over your shoulders and stuff it into my hot wet pussy so hard that I see stars… Please."

"Please?" He chuckled. "That's polite, but it's not begging." Dean pulled her ankles up to his shoulders then raked the tip of his dick across her pussy lips and dipped it against her slick hole. It took everything he had to hold back. She gasped and shuddered. "Beg. Me."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would do me the privilege of jamming your rock-hard cock into my tight cunt and fucking me mercilessly. Please, oh, kind sir."

"Funny; gold star for originality. Now. Beg." Dean continued to rub the tip of his cock against her hole, then swirl it up to her swollen clit and back down again. _I'm gonna break soon; I shouldn't'a got her off so good_

He leaned forward, letting his dickhead add even more pressure to her pussy as he squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "Beg."

D would not break. _you've already given me amazing orgasms, there boy; I can hold out longer than you_ She swiveled her hips against him and he groaned. She pulled a fake Southern-Belle accent "Ah do deee-clare that ah'd like it very much for your rahm-rod peh-nuss to pound into mah dahmp vah-gi-nah until such time as we come screamin' out in ex-tah-see to the good lahd ah-bove."

"That's it." Dean growled and a Cheshire-cat smile spread across his lips "You will **_not_** regret this."

He gripped her hips, yanking them back toward him while he thrust into her, leaving her ankles at his shoulders. Her hooded eyes flew open and the caramel color was instantly replaced by dark chocolate brown. She gasped and he grunted with every pump as he began fucking her. Her tits were bouncing wildly and he reached down and pinched her nipples, eliciting a chorus of 'yes' from her and causing her pussy to strangle his dick as he slid in and out. "Shit, fuck D – so tight" he groaned. He leaned forward and began kissing her, all the while her feet were slapping against his face and she was panting as she kissed him back.

Her body tensed and her pussy walls felt like they were going to grip is cock completely off. He told her as much as she came and he followed right behind.

Dean collapsed on top of her and they rode out the aftershocks together. When he remembered she was still tied to the bed he quickly made efforts to free her, especially once he saw the material had cut into her wrists. The knots were bloody and weren't coming untied quick enough so he grabbed his butterfly knife to cut her free.

"Fucking shit, D – How come you didn't ask me to take this off?"

"I honestly didn't feel it." As she looked at her wrists, she said "It's almost three. C'mon you said we'd shower after; I wanna sleep in tomorrow, or today, whatever."

After their shower, Dean watched her climb into the middle of her bed and then looked at the massive wet spot on his. Dirt and blood were ground into the sheets. "You can sleep here." She had her back to him and she scooted away from the middle.

He got under the covers, stared at the ceiling, folded his arms behind his head and sighed. He thought of Naomi and how she likes to nuzzle into his neck. _I'd kinda like to hold D, ugh, I'm gonna sound like a pussy, but_ "D, d'ya wanna cuddle?"

"Be the big spoon. No one's ever spooned me before." She thought of Sam and how she always slept curled up against him and across his chest. Dean rolled into her, pressing his chest to her back and draped his arm across her. She sighed. _Dean makes an awesome big spoon_

* * *

**Sunday 6:00 am.**

**RedHouse, OH**

D's phone rang and she was informed that Grandma Kate had passed on. Someone had already booked her flight leaving in a few hours. She cried for a few minutes against Dean's shoulder.

_he's a better comforter than I would have ever guessed_

As she packed up her things he tried to distract her with guessing her name. He started a list so he wouldn't guess any twice.

"How far is Stockton from Stanford?"

"About two hours. Why?" She tried to act casual, but she knew what was coming next.

Dean handed her a piece of paper with Sam's name and phone number on it. "My brother goes to Stanford. He's a good guy; if you two need anything, call him. He'll help. We haven't talked in a while, not since his birthday in May, but I'll call him and mention you and Naomi so he knows that you're legit if you decide to call him."

Dean loaded her bags into the car and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her gently and asked her to give some of the hugs and kisses to Naomi. "Tell Nai I…" _fucking stop Dean, you won't ever say_ _ **that**_ "Tell her I'm sorry about your Grandma."

As Dove drove away from the motel, Dean looked at the clock. 7:00 in Ohio, meant it was only 4:00 in California. He decided to get a few hours of sleep and call Sam at 9:00.

* * *

**Sunday 6:00 am (exactly) PST**

**Stockton, CA**

Sam answered his phone before the first ring is completely finished.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, Hey. You were up?"

"Dean? Yeah I was uhh, just about to go for a run. What's wrong? Are you guys OK?" _he found out D is Dove and he's calling me to tell me about her? no way he'd do that_

"Everything's OK with me and Dad. I… My… OK do you remember… April last year, I guess it was, after you broke your leg, when you came to Louisiana? My… the sharpie over the bites and bruises girl?"

 _so, it's definitely_ _ **not**_ _about him and Dove_ "I'll never forget that."

"Yeah. That was awesome… anyways, she…"

 _what the fuck_ _ **is**_ _this about?_ "Are you calling me to say you have a kid or something?"

"What? No. listen, she's from Stockton. California. Her grandma died an' she…"

 _holy shit, is Noni Naomi?_ "OK, **who** is **she** Dean?" _holy shit, is Naomi Noni?_

"Well there's two girls actually, an' I gave 'em your number in case they need anything. Their names are Naomi Jefferies and there's D. I don't know what the D stands for an' I just realized I don't know her last name… Listen Sammy, they're good hunters an' great girls, just help 'em if they call. OK?"

"OK." _fuck Noni Jackson_ _ **is**_ _Naomi_ Jeffries. Wait! Jeffries? WTF? "Uhmm... How are you and Dad?" _Naomi_ _ **is**_ _Noni. Holy Shit. I just fucked the girl Dean loves._

"I'm in Ohio, hopefully wrappin' up a vengeful spirit; Dad's in P.A. lookin' for Yellow Eyes. S-S-D-D, like always."

"I remember."

"Sammy, I gotta go, but… _You know_."

"Yeah, Dean I know.. You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After I posted this I had a few questions about 'S-S-D-D' so for those who didn't know: Same Shit, Different Day. 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed reading about the time Dean and 'D' spent together. Please review this if you're enjoying it or even it you're not. All feedback is welcome.  
> The next chapter is the sexploits of Sam and Noni. Please review.


End file.
